Call Me Unlucky Uncompleted
by fuhhy-puhhy
Summary: Christy is about to move up to High School but then disaster strikes. Her father is murdered right before her eyes and this book is about her moving on with her life and facing the troubled times ahead.


**Chapter 1**

**Hi I'm Christy**

'I woke, it was all a dream.' I wrote the last seven words of my final homework assignment at Hilltop Middle School. It's a love story about people from different backgrounds falling in love. It's to do with Cinderella because we're doing it as our end of year play, and I'm the lead!

I love drama. When I grow up I really want to be an actress. Another thing I love is Soccer. I go to Soccer training every Saturday, I watch it all the time and I'm even on my school team. I support San Diego Chargers and I've seen them play 6 times this year.

Oh by the way, you're probably wondering, I'm Christy Daniels. I live in San Diego with my mum, dad, 3 brothers and 2 sisters. I know, big house! But I also have an older brother and sister that don't live with us. I'm 13 and I'm about to leave Hilltop Elementary School and go to Sunnyshore High School.

I have gingery brown hair and I'm not being bigheaded but I'm not fat. I don't like vein people; you should be proud of who you are. Also my best friend is Tia. She's in my class and she's also going to Sunnyshore.

I look at my alarm clock wearily and it's 3am. I've been writing for hours on end. The thing is, like I said I'm a sporty girl, so I don't always have time to finish my homework…well who does?

I threw my story into my tatty, brown schoolbag and slumped onto my bed. I hate Mondays; it's the worst day of the week. On Monday mornings, it's always hectic in the Daniels household.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" I could hear Mum; shouting up the stairs but I just ignored her and went back to sleep. My mum is called Anna. She's different to other mums. She is 42 but looks a lot younger; she has blackish, curly hair and always stands straight and elegant. Plus, she isn't like the perfect mum. I mean, she shouts a lot and sometimes only thinks of herself but you know she cares about us and would do anything for us. But sometimes she can be a real pain in the butt. Like last week I asked if I could get a dog and we had this really huge argument about how I'm not responsible…?

I squashed my pillow around my head. All I could hear was mum downstairs. She was closing all the cupboards and draws my dad had left open, when he left for work at 5am. My dad works as a computer salesman and earns loads! His name is Paul and he has brown hair and a beard. His beard is a little goatee!

He travels all around the world selling computers; I mean he gets a lot of money for it, but it's quite annoying when he's never around. I love my dad; he is lovely. If we have an argument with mum, he's always there to back us up.

From what I could hear, mum planted four breakfast bowls on the table when Lisa walks down. Before you ask, Lisa is my 16-year-old bimbo sister. I know what you're thinking, and you're right. Blonde, pretty and yes; bitchy. She gets up at 6 o clock because she has to make sure she's wearing the perfect outfit, the perfect hair and the perfect make-up. Lisa is very popular; she cares about boys, popularity, boys, make-up and all that sort of stuff. She is nothing like me.

She goes to Sunnyshore High School so I'm quite happy she can guide me round, but knowing her she wouldn't because she's so wrapped up in her own life.

As usual Lisa paced down the stairs as if she was modelling on a catwalk. As she reached the bottom, she flicked back her beautiful, straight blonde hair as it annoyingly got in the way of her perfectly blushed face.

"Honey!" Mum said softly, as she wrapped her arms around Lisa's skinny body. Instead Lisa pushed her away and smirked. Lisa doesn't care about anything. She'd sell me for $10 if she had the chance. Lisa sat at the breakfast bar and munched on her Nutri-Grain whilst reading her fashion magazine. Mum proceeded with her morning jobs and smartly walked upstairs to change into her suit. Mum's a lawyer and earns loads of money! I think about $100,000 a year and dad gets about $83,000 so we're aren't exactly poor. Actually we're not poor at all. We have a huge house, huge garden, a swimming pool and we're always buying more stuff. I have a TV, PS3, Wii, Gamecube, DS, PSP and an iPod. I can't exactly say I don't get what I want most of the time…

I heard a fatal ringing as mum's cell phone rang, but it quickly stopped as she picked it up with pride and began speaking to the caller.

I look at my alarm clock mournfully. It's 7:00, we're all supposed to be up but we always lie in.

At 7:15 Katie skipped down the stairs, her eyes shimmering in the landing light as she sat down and ate her Barbie cereal. Katie is my younger sister. She goes to Hilltop Middle School and is in 3rd grade, so going into 4th grade. She has blonde hair like Lisa's but however totally different in personality. Katie is the quiet, graceful, sweet child who everyone coos at and giggles with glee. I love Katie, we always talk about Lisa and it's nice to have someone to connect with.

She slumped into the chair next to Lisa and tried talking to her, but Lisa just ignored her loveable, bubbly sister.

"Hey Lisa, sleep well? Did you know you snore?" Katie asked eagerly. There was no reply.

"I did. I had a dream about a pony that mom gave me and I lived with the pony forever. Kinda lame, I don't know why I keep having these kiddie dre-"

"SHUT UP!" Lisa shouted with fury. Katie hates Lisa's attitude since she went Sunnyshore. All she cares about is herself. How she hasn't been arrested yet, I don't know. It's actually quite horrible how bad she treats mom and dad.

Then I hear Mark, my little brother hopping down the stair. He is about to go into 3rd grade. He's my younger brother, after him are Justin and Scott. But he's the one I can relate to. I try to teach him some soccer skills but he likes playing with cars too much. He has curly brown hair and is 7 years old.

He rushed into the living room with his racing car toy. Like I said he loves car and lorries. Lisa and Katie looked round as they heard the loud car noises, but continued with eating their cereal. Lisa rolled her eyes and triumphantly got down from the breakfast bar. She lazily left her bowl on the side, perched on the sofa and switched on the TV. She flicked through the channels vigorously, until she got to the _Fashion Channel_. Her favourite show was on. 'Thin is in.' She stared at the screen sadly.

"I've gained ½lb." She murmured. "I look hideous!" She screamed.

Mark ran in and ripped his toast from the toaster and started eating it as fast as he could.

"EW MARK!" Lisa screamed hideously. He's a bit of a troublemaker and kinda can't control his mouth…

He ruffled his curly brown hair into a sort of spiky hairstyle. Lets just say his hair isn't exactly the neatest hair you've ever seen. After eating his Power Rangers cereal he drooped onto the sofa next to Lisa. There was the remote within his reach by Lisa. Suddenly, so quick Lisa couldn't see, Mark snatched the remote. Annoyingly, he flicked through the channels.

"STOP IT!" Lisa shouted with fury. She pounced onto her brother fighting for the remote.

"Give it!" Lisa whined.

"You've watched it enough." Said Mark tediously.

Katie giggled helplessly.

Suddenly Anna rushed down the stairs.

"QUIET! Scott and Justin are asleep, they don't get up as early as you." Anna remarked. Justin is 3 years old and goes to kindergarten, just down the road. Considering, he's a toddler and should be really loud he's surprisingly quiet, which means I can get on with my homework in peace. However, he does enjoy playing football with me! Scott is only 2 months old, so Mum's on maternity leave at the moment. Scott is the cutest baby ever! He has a little scruff of brown hair on his head and always makes baby gurgles. Plus, don't you just love baby feet and fingers; so tiny and smooth.

I could hear Katie blubbering along about her ballet show tonight. She's the lead so we all have to go…BORING! I went to ballet when I was 5, but I caused so much havoc kicking and screaming, I was banned from the class. But seriously, what is so great about frolicking about in short pink dresses?

"Oh! Your father said he is sorry, but he can't come." Mum replied sympathetically.

Katie groaned. "Why though?" She asked miserably. Dad misses a lot of her shows. Because he is so attached to his job, he even missed her birthday party once. He misses a lot of my matches too. Last week at my match where I scored 4 goals he was late and only saw me score 1. It is so unfair. I'm sure other dads don't care about their job as much.

"He went to Australia today remember?" He's coming back in a week and a half."

Katie groaned again. She's lucky! At least Mum shows an interest in her shows, she finds my matches a chore to go to. Like, football is a waste of time.

I could hear Mum shushing everyone, preparing for an announcement.

"YOU'RE HAVING ANOTHER BABY!" Mark shouted sarcastically.

I giggled to myself sleepily. He makes me laugh. The things he comes out with!

"NO! Ben is coming over for the weekend." She said cheerfully.

Ben is my 18-year-old brother. He goes to college in Boston, so we hardly ever get to see him. He's studying for a job in the sports career, to fulfil his dreams of becoming an A-List footballer, and Mum and dad are so proud of him. And I am too. I can imagine it; my brother becoming famous, playing for the San Diego Chargers and I get to sit front row in all his matches and meet the team and then I become famous too! Personally, I think it's a little unrealistic.

"Shame dad can't see him." Katie said, her voice echoed in my head breaking up my fairytale.

My eyes opened widely as I heard the school bus beep its horn. It always wakes me up. It gets here so early!  
"That's my ride." Lisa said charmingly. Soon she'll be able to drive the silver open-top convertible she made my parents buy for her. It was for her 16th birthday. She gets a car and for my 13th I get a bike. I like bikes, but I would pick a car any day! Yeah, I wouldn't drive it for 5 years but I would still love one!

I looked out the window rubbing my eyes and see her boyfriend Joey waving from the bus window. They are the most popular people in school and everyone is jealous of them. Lisa sat down next to him and gave him a kiss.

I knew mum was dressing Justin because I heard him chanting; 'Clifford The Big Red Dog has come to say hello mummy!'

I decided to go downstairs, since I had to go to school in half an hour. I looked in the mirror. I had messy hair and my pyjamas were creased and dirty.

Mum turned round and I saw how red her face went. It was like my mother's head had been replaced by a gigantic ball of fire.

"YOU'RE NOT READY!"

"Sorry."

"You did your homework in the middle of the night again, didn't you? I could've sworn I heard you walking around. You need to start getting ready for high school, young lady! Now eat your breakfast!"

I slouched onto the hard, pine chair and ate my croissants. I'm exceptionally tired as yesterday I had to perform my end of year play and I was the main part (Cinderella). I felt mum's warm hands against my head as she brushed my hair.

"Look, I know you're tired after yesterday, but I'm not going to put up with this every time you have a late night, especially when you're in high school. All right? Now, your father said he has a present for you when he gets back from Australia for doing well in your play, but if you do this again, I'll have the mind to tell him not to give it to."

A PRESENT! I love presents! I wonder if it's a computer, or another bike, or a web cam for MSN.

The phone rang and Mum sighed.

"Everyone get ready, your lunchboxes are in the fridge!"

She rushed into the living room and picked up the phone before it stopped ringing. It was Lucy, because when ever Lucy calls she always answers with: "Oh, hello stranger!"

Lucy is the eldest child, so my big sister. She's 20 and lives in New York. I love it there. We've been there twice to see her and I went in Bloomingdale's and Macey's and Rockerfella Centre and all the sites! She has her own house there and lives with her boyfriend George. He's really nice and he works with computers so makes lot of money and every time we go over he gives me $20! Lucy works as a vet though. She loved animals ever since she was little, like me. But she loves most animals, even bees and worms and spiders. I hate bees; they have stung me 4 times!

So anyway, like Ben we don't see her often. Her room is still here because if she comes over she usually stays for a couple of days.

I could hear Scott crying helplessly and Mum finishing her girly conversation to go help him. I got up slowly and brushed my teeth. I don't do it as long as Lisa, as long as my breath smells ok, I don't mind.

"Bye!" Shouted Mark vigorously. He was obviously off to Michael's house. Mum didn't reply, because she was changing Scott's diaper. I never want kids, because of that job…

After the piercing echoing noise of the phone rang through the house again Katie skipped outside to walk with her friend Alice to school. Alice's house is just down the round so they're inseparable. After school they go up to Katie's room and I hear them giggling as they play with Barbies and ponies. I miss doing that with my friends. I used to have this really stuck up friend called Sally Baker, but we broke up because I punched her in the face. It's a long story but basically I got a C in English and she laughed at me so I punched her. I had to go to the principal's office and got 2 weeks community service. Then mum and dad grounded me for two weeks. But, we used to play with Barbies because she had this Barbie penthouse and about 50 dolls and a café, and stables with horses. It was lovely.

Now it was just Justin and me. I traipsed out of the bathroom and out the door, down the road towards school. It isn't far, but at my pace it takes about half an hour.

As I left the house I could hear Mum dialling the phone. Who could she be ringing now?

As I walked along the road, I saw mum's car drive past and she beeped the horn. I waved and I knew she was taking Justin to kindergarten. I'd been to his kindergarten before. It's where I used to go, along with the rest of our family. I loved it. But then again kindergarten is basically the year of freedom. How can you not have fun?

Chapter 2

**School**

"Go on, do it!" Tia whispered.

It was lunchtime and Tia and me were sitting in the form room leaning against the tables. We were talking about boys we'd like to ask out the most in the class, and as I'd told her before I said Rick.

"Yeah, I know that Christy. You should really ask him out. I mean, he's going to our school next year, it'd be perfect."

"Are you serious? He's the most popular boy in the year! He would NEVER even imagine going out with me."

"Oh come on, you've fancied him for what, 2 years! This could be your last chance."

"Tia, you can't make me."

"Look, he's looking over at you! Ok, fine if you wont I will." Tia paced over charmingly and leaned over and whispered something. It was easy for her. This year, she'd gone out with at least half the class! Any boy falls head over heels for her. She has lovely dark skin and beautiful, sleek, straight black hair. She's as thin as a plank and has a great personality; what guy wouldn't want her? Look at me; gingery brown, scruffy hair, pale with a slight tan and, well, a good body but I'm so boyish. Tia isn't a real girly girl, but she'll wear make-up and go shopping but still play soccer and baseball.

In a way, I'm so jealous of her because she always says how she's made out with all these guys and how great it is but I'm just what people call _frigid_. I hate that. Tia says that's good because I'm waiting for the right guy, but I know she is thinking what a _loser_.

I got goose bumps and chills up my spine as Tia walks over. My fingers were crossed and I saw Rick happily nod. That one little manoeuvre meant everything to me. I would have a boyfriend. Mum always says how I shouldn't get one until I'm 16, but kids our age now have boyfriends at like 8. There are some girls in my class who have already done _it_. Disgusting, isn't it.

Tia waddled over beamishly.

"He said yes." She giggled.

I felt like I was on top of the moon, like I was leaping over stars, singing in the sun, sitting on the clouds. I had never felt _so_ happy.

I couldn't stop smiling the whole day. When Tia and me went to lunch Rick and his two mates: Billy and John came with us and me and Rick had a proper conversation. It was weird talking to a boy who you would soon 'go out with'. I mean, I have lots of boy mates but none that I had proper feelings for.

"So you girls, doing anything this Friday. Me and my boys here are planning to head to that nightclub Cloud Nine to celebrate leaving this hellhole." Rick explained.

Tia and I glanced at each other. My heart thumped. Mum had never let me go to a nightclub, but then again, Lisa goes to that nightclub, so I'm sure…

"Of course we can go!" I spattered. It just came out. I couldn't stop myself. Rick was asking me out for our first _date_. I couldn't say no.

"Word is, there's gonna be alcohol. I hope you girls like vodka."

Rick winked and him, Billy and John got up and left the cafeteria.

"Oh my god! We're going to Cloud Nine!" Tia screeched.

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure your mum will let you?"

"She better. Worst comes to worst I'll sneak out."

"Same, but my mum will let me go. I owe her money, but I still have like $100 left for this month."

Tia's family won the lottery February this year. They won $11.5 million. What are the chances? She gets $150 pocket money a month. My family is rich too, but I only get $35. Also, our family at the moment is going through a dry patch after buying a car and now planning to go on holiday when dad gets back.

"Christy I got to go for my guitar lesson. Meet me outside school and we'll go up the shops. Love ya, bye."

She also plays guitar. I'm saving up for an air guitar, so we can hopefully make a band, but they cost at least $800 for the proper good ones.

I guess you can't have a better friend than Tia Desai.

**Chapter 3**

**The Show**

The first to get home was Justin. Mum had gone to pick him up as his school day ends at 2:30. Then Mark walked home dynamically. Like I said our school is quite far away so Mark had obviously raced Katie home, as he was panting so hard.

He ran in energetically and gave mum a hug.

"Hey mum, how was work?" He galloped towards the fridge and gulped down some orange juice.

"Oh. Fine thanks!" Mum said hastily.

Suddenly a door slammed and Katie charged in angrily. She shouted at Mark:

"What is your problem?"

After she had cooled down, she looked at her Barbie watch.

"Oh no!" I need to get ready!" Katie gasped.

She ran upstairs and started putting on her bright pink ballet outfit. She grasped her tights and pulled them up her thin bony legs. I wish I were as thin as Katie. I know I'm older, but still I'm only chubbier. I know I said I'm not fat, because I'm not, but Katie is like stick thin. And so is Lisa. I eat fast food, which is the problem. Lisa shudders at the thought of tucking into a burger, but I go to Taco Bell nearly every weekend.

Katie then snatched the pink dress neatly hung up in the wardrobe for her show. She looked like a little princess, as mum likes to say when she's finished and walks down the stairs as if pacing in front of a crowd of thousands of people.

She walked down carefully, so she wouldn't rip her dress and put on her delicate peach coloured shoes.

Mum is so proud of Katie. She's _too_ proud, to be honest. Katie tries everything to impress mum and dad, but when they hear Katie is the lead of another ballet show they're over the moon. She's been doing it since she was 4 so is basically an expert. She can do that thing when you dance on the tip of your toes. When I used to go ballet, I tried it and sprained my ankle.

Mum sobbed in happiness in seeing this beautiful ballerina in front of her. The sound of a camera clicked repeatedly. Katie flushed scarlet in embarrassment. It was still another 1½ hours until she actually needed to get there, but knowing Katie she wanted to be prepared.

Throughout this moment in time I was outside on the doorstep. Rick had walked home. I had had the best day ever, I had a boyfriend, and he was even charming enough to walk me home! I'm so glad I'm with Rick. I can't wait until Friday! For once I'm going to have a longer relationship with someone longer than Tia. Her longest is 3 months, with this guy she met in high school called Randy. She dumped him because she met another boy called Thomas. You wouldn't believe she's only 13, huh?

But anyway Rick and me are going to last forever.

Everyone will know us as the top couple, and we'll marry in a huge church and live in a lovely, big house. And Tia will live next door with 4 other guys!

We stood on the porch and there was a brief moment of silence. Rick looked into my eyes lovingly. I looked back. He's a little taller so I could lean my head against his soft, warm shoulder. We just stared at each other. Memories flashed through my mind of when I used to talk to Tia about whom we wanted our first kiss to be with and playing Brides with Katie and all lovely times of wondering who would be the number 1 guy. Rick leaned over and kissed me. He put his arms round my waist and I fell into his arms. We were kissing. _Me_, kissing! I couldn't believe it. It felt electric. My first kiss was great. I hugged him and smiled dreamily, went inside and collapsed onto the chair.

"Why are you so happy?" Mum asked in an anxious voice.

"Tell you later!" I replied. I didn't want to tell her yet. I had to call Tia. Now we could have proper girly chats, not just about guys she has been with, but now about Rick and me. But I was gonna tell Mum later. Even though she can be so serious at times, there are some things we can giggle about like crushes, boys, shopping and stuff like that.

Mum's voice suddenly boomed through the house again.

"Oh, Mark. I happened to bump into Mrs. Stevens this afternoon and we had a long chat about you being exceptionally naughty!" Mum raised her eyebrows and Mark's face went bright red.

"You just wait until your father gets home!" Anna screeched, the booming voice echoed through the house once again. She was sick of telling Mark off everyday for his mischievousness. The whole family knew he was going to be a boy version of Lisa when he's older. Spiteful, arrogant and noisy. But Mark has a good side; he can be a real sweetheart, but Lisa is just pure evil!

"Anyway, Christy what did you get for your story, honey?" I was falling asleep but I quietly murmured A-. I could tell mum was feeling very proud, that is until Lisa charged into the room.

"Hey mum, guess who got an A+ on her math homework!" She pointed at herself proudly.

"Er, honey, I don't remember seeing you do any maths homework at the weekend. In fact, I didn't see you do any kind of homework, at all. You spent basically the whole weekend at Joey's." Replied Mum

"Oh my God! Are you accusing me of getting someone to do my homework?"

"No, I just don't remember seeing you do it."

"Well...I did."

She's lying. She gets some boy Melvin to do it every week. He's like a genius that's has had a crush on my sister for years and she gives him $10 every homework he does for her. He must be rich!

"So anyway, what are you gonna get me?" She stopped for a breath but then carried on again. I looked at my mum pitifully and saw the vast confused expression across her face.

"At the moment I am totally into this new dress at the sto-." She explained in another long breath until Mum stopped her.

"Honey, I might get you something later, ok?" She replied as she pushed back a strand of hair that had strayed from the bunch of curly brown hair growing out of her head.

I love Mum's hair. Its so curly and a gorgeous colour. I mean mine is wavy, so I straighten it everyday.

At 5:00 Mum shouted through the house to inform us we had to go downstairs for Katie's show. I picked up my camera and my phone so I could text Rick during the show.

"Hurry up Mum. I'm gonna be late!" Katie shrieked disturbingly. Mum drove so fast; I gripped to the side of the car, as she violently turned corners. Mark was next to me having a whale of a time though. She was even driving over the speed limit, but still Katie chanted.

"We're gonna be late! We're gonna be late! We're gonna be late! We're gonna be late!"

" We are NOT going to be late!" Mum shouted back with fury. A silence grew upon the car for the next 10 minutes. The streetlights were the only light source. The silence broke when Mum softly said:

"Ok everybody, time to go."

Everyone hopped out of the car and Katie ran into the hall to get ready.

The hall was huge and echoed loudly. It had rich; red, gold and white walls and a huge rose curtain. Spotlights flew all over the place and soft music began playing.

Everyone took a seat and began to watch. Mum flushed red when Scott started to cry, but managed to calm him down. The lights dimmed and soft classical music started playing. It was exceedingly good considering the only dancers were seven at the oldest. The music suddenly boomed and Katie leaped onto the stage. It was time for her solo. She had been practicing it for months, hours on end. Being on the front row and being right next to the speaker meant everyone could hear us. I sneezed a couple of times and the whole theatre turned round! Also, when Rick texted me back I had the sound off but it vibrated loudly too.

Lisa however was not so clever. She didn't put her phone on silent. Suddenly a loud ringing echoed throughout the hall. It was Lisa's phone. The music stopped rapidly and everyone looked round the room. Sitting next to Lisa, most people looked round at me, flushing me scarlet. Lisa smiled sweetly at the sound of the loud echoing sound; giggling at the sound of Joey's voice and hobbled out of the audience round the back. Katie's frozen body was still centre stage. Her face went red and puffy. Tears ran down her cheeks and she sprinted off stage. Mum got up and I followed gripping hold of Justin's hand. We ran to the toilets and heard loud crying coming from the end cubicle.

"Honey, come out, it's me, mom."

"No, I'm never coming out again!"

"You don't mean that."

There was a short pause when the door unlocked and Katie ran into Mum's arms. She reached into her handbag, pulled out a tissue and wiped Katie's face.

"Why did she do it? Why must she ruin everything?" She sobbed. I crouched down and hugged her tight. I felt for her. Just after she was born and I was about 4; Lisa was 9. She ruined my ballet show because she screamed half way through, because a ladybird landed on her hand. I was crushed.

As memories swam through my mind, Lisa walked in grinning.

"No offence Katie, but that play was so rubbish!" She said sarcastically.

I saw Mum turn red in frustration. It was like smoke coming out of ears.

"Right, Lisa; you are grounded and no seeing Joey." Lisa's look of joy turned to a look of screwed up evil.

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I'm just saying what I feel!" She replied irritably.

Minutes later Mum traipsed out with Katie holding hands. I didn't bother saying anything. She'd take her anger out on the rest of us like she always does when Lisa is bad. I _hate_ it when Mum's like this. That's why I prefer Dad, he _never _loses his temper. 

**Chapter 4**

**Ben**

The last week of school was great. I mean it was sad an all because of all the tearful goodbyes, but you did no work and basically talked the whole time. I cried. I didn't think I would, but saying goodbye to Alice was hard. Moving to New Jersey! I'm never going to see her again. But a week with Rick basically with you the whole time is phenomenal. He is so charming, and whenever you're around him you feel special. But then I guess, that's what a boyfriend is for. I've never had one before so it's a shock. All I could go on is what Tia said about her 1-minute boyfriends.

Except what Tia described them as were much different. She said it's awkward on the first couple of occasions. But with Rick and me it's fine. Then again we have known each other for about 7 years.

But besides from the fact that today I was going to Cloud Nine with Tia, Rick and friends but also the fact of seeing my big brother at the weekend. Then of course, after that, there is Dad returning from Australia, which means the upcoming of my present!

Once everyone was back home the excitement of the holidays cooled and Mum asked everyone to sit down in the living room. Mum was cradling Scott in her arms while I was cuddling up to a sleeping Justin.

"I just wanted to let you all know, that this morning my boss called." You could hear a faint gasp come from Katie but besides from that everyone else sat with vacant expressions.

"He said that he is giving me my $6000 maternity leave, but they also don't expect me to come back. They said they have filled my spot with an extra."

"But mum, that isn't fair!" Katie cried.

"But it's okay. Your father still has his job, which easily gets us enough money and obviously when Scott is old enough I will get another job."

There was a pause, and strangely everyone just got up and walked around as if the speech had never been said. I lifted Justin and curled him up on the sofa. Edging closer to mum I said in a; much too squeaky voice, (I was nervous):

"Mum." I cleared my throat as she looked up.

"Could I go to Cloud Nine tonight please?"

"Cloud Nine? THE NIGHTCLUB?"

"Well yeah, I'm going with Tia."

"Excuse me? You are not going anywhere young lady. Cloud Nine! I hate the fact Lisa goes there, let alone my 13-year-old daughter.

"Mum please, its important." I pleaded.

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"But-"

"NO."

I trotted off and muttered under my breath:

"Too bad, I'm going anyway."

I ran upstairs immediately to go on MSN and choose my outfit. I didn't want to be like Lisa; go in a short, pink skirt and a super-tight vest. I dressed in casual jeans and a _rather _tight vest. Instead of straightening my hair I put it in rough plaits. That way it doesn't look geeky and doesn't look scruffy. I pranced around the house as if was as free as a butterfly bursting from it's cocoon. However I almost regretted it by crashing into Lisa in the hall. I wasn't nervous. Not one bit. If anything I was excited. Finally, I felt as if I _belonged_.

At precisely 8 o'clock I was sitting on the sofa in the back room, to act as though I was going to have a peaceful night in. Lisa charged down the stairs, making pictures on the wall wobble.

Since Lisa knew my cunning plan of escape, she came down rolled her eyes and said:

"You need to learn a lot about fashion. Come on let's go."

"Right Katie, if you want the $10, do the diversion, NOW." I whispered to Katie, as I brushed past silently.

She ran into the room where mum was sitting with Scott. I felt so daring. I had never even imagined trying to sneak out before. But I knew attending this club was my destiny!

"MUM, I fell over!" She cried dramatically. Mum screeched even though she hadn't seen a mark. But by the time she feeling around my younger sister's knee we were out the door and driving down the road in a taxi. I couldn't believe it. I had snuck out. It actually felt surprisingly cool. I thought I'd run home crying with guilt.

When I walked in, I could tell why Mum had so passionately not wanted me to be here. There was smoke billowing everywhere; I choked as it clogged up my nostrils. I parted from Lisa basically straight away. It was a huge blur. It was so busy. Full of people either smoking or drinking, and probably taking drugs. I staggered towards a smoke-free zone in which was a small group of intellectuals.

"God Christy, look at you. You can tell its your first time here!" I heard an outgoing voice behind. An arm reached out and pulled me backwards into a lounge with a desk at the front with coffee. It was obviously the relaxing part of the club where first date people came. She sat me down on the chair and as I opened my burning eyes I saw the smooth figure of Tia in front of me.

"Oh Tia!"

"Its great, isn't it."

"Yeah…a lot of smoke." I said rubbing my throbbing throat.

"Totally!"

"Have you seen Rick yet?"

"No, but I think they're here."

A breath of excitement shook me and I steadily got up.

We danced for nearly an hour before it happened.

I saw a brown haired medium height boy about my age. I knew it was Rick, because I knew that his hair looked so scruffy at the back. I rushed over but stopped in my tracks when he tilted to the side. There glued to his face was a blonde haired girl, around our age. Her eyes sparkled as her lips stuck on my boyfriend's face. They danced; her head on his shoulder as she used to do so triumphantly throughout the week. I felt sick; physically sick. I had lost all feeling inside my body. As if I had gone numb with ice.

I stepped back stuttering. Nearly slipping on a spilt drink I screamed and that's when he saw me. The look on his face will haunt me forever. He hung his head and looked at me weakly, as if to say: 'I just _couldn't _help it.' He walked towards me slowly, but I was gone. I had run into the toilet and locked the cubicle. Sitting there, alone, in the darkness.

_Daddy. I want my Daddy. _

I wanted dad. I don't know why. But I did. I wanted to hug him and tell him and he'd do one of his annoying sarcastic jokes to make me laugh.

I couldn't see anything; my eyes were flooded with tears. My first boyfriend, at 13, and after a week he thinks he can cheat on me? It doesn't work like that. Not with every other girl I know. Especially not at my pathetic age.

I was in the bathroom for what felt like hours. But soon Tia burst in.

"Christy? Christy? I saw what happened! I'm so sorry. He'll get a right beating from me; don't you worry." She cried, with a slight happiness in her voice.

I let out a giggle but finished with a long sob.

"Christy. There'll be a lot more guys better than him."

I unlocked the door and paced over to her. She gave me a hug and said it was best to leave. I didn't agree, but I didn't disagree either. I had no feeling at all. Blank expression. Blank mind. Blank body.

Getting home wasn't much better either. After Tia dropped me off and walked home with _Jay. _I don't remember much because of the crying. But mum shouted. She shouted a lot. She wasn't happy at all.

"Do you have any idea how worried I have been? What time it is! Shame on you!" She screeched.

But I just glowered and paced up the stairs. I cried myself to sleep and I knew I had woken everyone because as soon as I hopped into bed I heard a faint cry coming out of the room down the hall; Scott's.

BRUM! BRUM! BRUM! Mark's damn car woke me up AGAIN. Who would have thought someone could be so obsessed with vehicles? I mean, my obsession, as a little girl was drama. I loved drama, but once when Ben had the football on and I was about 5 or 6 I watched and my eyes were glued to the television. From then on, my heart lied with sport.

It was 10 in the morning and I assumed everyone was up besides from me. I gravely got out of bed and glumly walked down the stairs. I thought of the unfortunate events of last night and began to sob again. I looked into the dusty mirror on the wall and saw my smiling face and scruffy hair. No wonder he cheated on me. Look how _ugly _I am. My first kiss, wasted on a _jerk. _

I got downstairs and mum glared at me as I slumped onto the breakfast bar. There was silence but as I knew she would, mum broke the silence.

"I hope you remember what I said last night, young lady." She said sternly.

"No, I really didn't feel like listening." She turned red again, with the smoke and the ears.

"I SAID YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO BUY THEM EXPENSIVE JEANS YOU SAVED UP FOR!"

"Oh you know what, FINE!" I screamed and threw my croissants against the wall. I charged upstairs angrily and crashed onto my bed, red in the face.

I imagined the look on Katie's face as she sat beside Lisa on the sofa. The glare in her eyes; she was still angry at her about the show. Just like me; trying to hold the grudge for as long as possible.

Then I laughed as I remembered Mark was angry too. Mum had made him wear a smart suit. I could hear him whining downstairs.

"But it's just Ben; he's my brother." He groaned. As she turned Mark cheekily pushed his hair back to its messy state.

Even I heard the doorbell ring. I jumped up excitedly, shoved on a t-shirt and trousers and plummeted downstairs. Mum straightened everyone up, brushed down her dress and I rolled my eyes purposely as she turned round.

Seeing Ben, one of the best times of the year. He is such an inspiration to sports and me. He was the one person in the family who always believed in me.

I wasn't the only one excited. Lisa always looked forward to his coming. She always begged him to take her shopping with her friends to make her look even cooler. Justin jolted down the stairs screaming cheerful outcries.

As the door opened, there in the doorway stood one of the most handsome young boys you would ever have seen; my brother! He had transformed into a…'Tasty Dish' as mum would say. He had always been the most beautiful kid, but still you saw him and he lit up the room. He had blonde hair that was long enough to flop over his face. He swished it back and his shining blue eyes and smile bedazzled you.

"Cassie is just gonna fall for him." Lisa muttered to herself. I rolled my eyes and dived in for a hug.

"Hey guys, you gonna help me with my baggage or what?" He chuckled. Mum and Lisa picked up the suitcases and carried them in.

"OW! I broke a nail!" Lisa screeched and dropped all the bags. She is such an _idiot. _And Mum wonders why I bite my nails. They just get in the way. Except Lisa always has long nails, she even paints them pink. It looks _so_ tacky.

The clothes fell out and the entire collection of luggage tumbled down the stairs. Katie and Mark ran into Ben's arms and sat on his lap. I sad besides him looking cheerful.

"Well hello to you too!" He said coolly.

"Sorry Stacey couldn't come, she was too busy."

Stacey; his girlfriend. I have never met someone so spiteful. She's just with Ben for his good looks, but no offence to him; he's too dumb to see.

"Of course." Muttered Mum.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So have you got any tickets?" I asked demanding, yet politely.

"Well…yeah for Chargers VS. Dolphins!"

"Oh my god, YAY!" I cried, unaware of how loud.

"Woo Hoo." Lisa said boringly and sarcastically.

Ben frowned, but a wide grin soon emerged on his face again.

"I better go unpack." He said, still happily.

His old room was still in exactly the same place in the house; untouched. It still had posters, his old, small television, his weights and all his bits and bobs, that had fallen off his counter.

Ben jumped down the stairs and whipped back his hair again. We all sat round chatting when Ben had a huge bombshell to announce.

"Look, I know I'm only 18 and I've only been with Stacey for about 6 months but, I'm thinking of proposing!" He said.

There was silence as we looked at each other in disgust. Stacey? STACEY? What can he even see in her? She smokes. She's probably cheating on him. She's a gold digger. She's got no education. It's complete rubbish!

"Darling…I don't think you have thought this through..." Mum said with a bit of a nervous laugh at the end.

"What's to think through? I love her."

"Yes, but have you thought of the fact that you have no money to pay for the wedding."

"Well…no but I'm sure we'll find a way."

"She probably continue being a prostitute…" I said snidely. Ben glared and continued in protest.

"I want to be with her, and she wants to be with me! What's the problem?"

"The problem is she is a _slut_!" Mum screamed irritably. I gasped. Mum had never used that word, especially in front of Katie, Mark, Justin and Scott. Redness began to boil inside his head.

"What did you call my girlfriend?"

"Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"You really think she is…is…_that._"

"Well…"

"Alright, I'm going."

"But wait-" Katie protested.

"And don't even think about calling." He shouted, red in the face still.

He charged upstairs and flew down his suitcases. One broke and the clothes fell out. I sighed and swooped down to pick them up. He nudged me out the way and angrily put them back on.

"Enjoy the game." He muttered.

"Not without you." I whispered.

"How about no."

I sighed and stood back in line with the rest of my sour family.

"I don't know when I'm gonna see you guys again, but hopefully not too soon." He said and slammed the door. As you heard Ben's sports car start up on the drive, the engine fumes polluted the house. Anna sat down on the dirty green coach Mark had spilt milk on a couple of days before and let out a sob. I comforted her. I was just as sad. I was looking forward to this so much. And even though I was still slightly happy about going to the game, going without Ben would make it a whole other atmosphere.

DING DONG!

The doorbell rang and my heart skipped a beat. I so hoped it was Ben coming to apologise. Even though Mark had gone for the door I legged it there and pushed him out the way.

"Sorry Mark!"

Ha. I didn't realise how bad I had hurt him until he ran into the kitchen crying. I never thought Mark had it in him. Screaming like a girl. Anyway I turned back to the door…

"Hey B-…" I was shocked. Anger bubbled in me.

"Hi Christy." Said Rick with a kind of false smile. Rick. RICK! If he thought he could come over and just apologise and everything would be fine he was wrong!

I smirked and slammed the door. I could hear him gasping behind the hard oak panel and smiled as I ran up the stairs.

"Hey is Tia there please?" Phoning Tia.

"Hello?"

"TIA!"

"Christy? What are you doing?"

"Rick just knocked at my door!"

"Oh my god, really! Well, what happened?"

"It was so funny! He said 'Hi Christy' and I just slammed the door in his face! I feel so much better about the situation now."

I put my feet up on my football beanbag and gazed up at the ceiling. I could hear her sighing down the phone.

"You, IDIOT."

"Huh?"

"He had come back to apologise! That means he cares about you! Oh my god, what have you done! So after a week, you have no boyfriend again!"

"Hey, I didn't want to be with him after what he did! He was a cheating creep."

"Yeah, but you had no back-up, now you're single again!" She sighed again. I was a bit angry with her. She was taking the situation a totally different way. I mean; he cheated on me with another girl. That obviously means he doesn't care.

"You can talk. You're single too!" There was a pause.

"Well…actually…"

I knew what that pause meant, and to be honest it wasn't a shock.

"TIA! Who is it now?"

"Okay, it's this boy I met at Cloud Nine, you know, while you were crying. He is so nice and so considerate of my feelings. Plus he is so hot! His name is John."

"But…ugh." I was beaten; as usual. What happened to Jay? The boyfriend she had a couple of days ago also from Cloud Nine. "How old is he?"

"I think he said 16."

"But, we're 14."

"So…"

Then I hung up. I know I didn't really have a reason, but I was annoyed. The rest of the day sucked. I was thinking of hanging out with Tia, but obviously after the phone call I didn't know whether it would be wise.

Lisa left the house secretly to go to the cinema with Joey even though she was grounded so Mum went ballistic. When she finally got hold of her apparently Mum got them kicked out of the movie so she's coming home at 11. How can she get away with that? Mum was annoyed but Lisa doesn't care. And, frankly I think now Mum and Dad are even starting to not bother. Lisa is evil and always will be!

I walked into Katie's room to borrow her hairdryer and saw the cutest thing! She had Kieran round and they were making little love cards for each other! I wish I were like that when I was her age. There was this one boy called Randy. He left school in 5th Grade, but when we were 6 he was my best friend and lived next door. He came over everyday after school, but just to play with my swing set. We didn't really talk much outside school.

"KATIE!" Mum shouted up the stairs and Katie skipped out the room.

"Yeah Mum."

"Katie I'm sorry but I think Kieran is going to have to go home. Things are getting out of control. Lisa has run off." She sighed.

"But that's not fair, we're just sitting in my room talking!" She whined.

"Look honey, please I am so tired. Anyway don't you have homework?"

"IT'S THE HOLIDAYS. THE KIDS HOLIDAYS! Come on Kieran, I'll lead you out." She said annoyed. I don't blame her. Mum was being harsh, which wasn't a shock.

I watched Shark Tale with Katie, Mark and Justin. But after about an hour I was talking to myself, because somehow they had all fallen asleep. Mum and me lifted each one of them up one by one and placed them in their beds. I sung Katie a lullaby song. I don't really know why though, since my voice is terrible. She is tiny! She literally weighs like 3 stone! I am so jealous!

I settled into bed and snuggled under the sheets. I gazed up lovingly at my 4-foot long Zac Efron banner stuck on the ceiling. He was my angle watching over me. Hehe. Just as I began to drift off I heard the front door slam open. Frankly I think the whole neighbourhood did. It was Lisa. Well, maybe it was the Devil in Lisa's form! Well by the way she was stomping around that statement sounded correct.

"Mum I'm home!"

"Lisa! Where have you been? It's past midnight! I am very angry with you!"

"Look I had to…sort something out." She said quietly.

"Tomorrow, I'm having a word with you. Now off to bed."

"Argh, yes." She growled.

**Chapter 5**

**Dad's Return**

It was 11 when I woke up to join everyone downstairs. Mum was ironing (as usual) and Mark was playing with his trucks. Lisa charged in with her laptop tied round her neck and glared at Mum.

"If you've got something to say, say it." I said sarcastically.

She just glared at me, opened her laptop and started typing away to Joey on MSN. Suddenly a loud echo of sweet chimes swam through the house.

"DAD'S BACK!" Shouted Katie enthusiastically. Grins spread over everyone's faces. Even Lisa's face shone! No doubt because she knew a present was coming her way. I accelerated forward and opened the door.

"HEY!" Dad shouted happily. Katie squeezed between my legs and her and Mark hugged him tight. Afterwards our family did something remarkable. Something we'd never done before besides when Scott was born. We laughed and cheered and just cuddled in a huge family hug.

Dad lifted Scott from his cradle and gave him a kiss and one of them dangerous looking things where they throw the baby in the air. Sadly Dad tried it with me when I was a toddler and because of the low ceiling I hit my head on it. Ouch I know.

He lifted Justin onto his shoulders and threw him onto the chair.

"My turn!" I shouted gleefully and basically belly flopped from the chair onto his back. We all laughed in chorus and collapsed onto the chair.

"So how was it?" Mum asked.

"It was great. Good sites and interesting place to be. But enough about me, how's everyone's holidays been?" Paul asked casually.

"Yeah it's been cool." I replied, half lying because to be frank several bad things have happened.

"It's going to be so much cooler with you here Daddy!" Katie shouted enthusiastically.

We helped him unpack his things and I was stunned so see what embarrassing t-shirts he had bought and hoped none were for me.

"So Dad, enough about the stupid trip, where's my present?" Lisa said grudgingly with a spark in her eye. God, is she so…MEAN? But don't worry I'm sure soon she'll get her comeuppance. He unzipped a bag and lifted some parcels out.

"For Lisa: a necklace with a kangaroo pattern on with matching earrings. Christy: a novelty Australian baseball cap. Katie: a book of traditional Australian songs. Mark: an Australian truck toy. I knew you'd like that Mark. Justin: a jumping kangaroo toy. Scott: a kangaroo dummy and matching blanket and for my beautiful wife: some Australian perfume and a china cup." He smiled.

"Umm…Dad? My next present is where?" Lisa whined with her hand out impatiently. Okay seriously, soon I am going to smack her one.

"Er, that's it Lisa."

"WHAT!" She shrieked. I covered my ears jokingly and pulled a sour face. Dad giggled but put on a serious face when he turned back to Lisa.

"Argh, I hate you!" She ran upstairs and slammed the door.

"Don't worry about her." Anna said reassuringly.

"It's my fault. I'm getting so sucked into this job I hardly see you kids anymore."

We didn't care. We loved Dad. Recently we may not be seeing him as much but now Mum lost her job, he's bringing in the money. Without him I don't know what we'd do. Plus I've got the feeling we're going through a dry patch. We've been cutting down on loads of stuff and every time the bills come through I hear Mum sob and sigh in the study.

"Why don't you kids go upstairs, I need a word with your mother."

A word? He said that in a serious voice. Is he divorcing her? Oh god, what if he is? Oh shut up brain, something has probably just happened that's all.

I couldn't resist. I stood by the door and listened through the keyhole.

"Yep, I got $8000!"

"Oh my goodness, really? That is terrific, we can finally pay off that huge bill for re-doing the kitchen." Mum said happily.

"Actually I was thinking about going on a holiday. Maybe a cruise?"

"But we have bills to pay."

"Darling, they'll be paid when they need to. It's the holidays; let your hair down. KIDS!" I saw a look of worry in Mum's face but I casually strolled into the room as if I had heard nothing. I heard the pitter-patter of feet sprinting down the stairs.

"Everyone, I have been thinking. I got $8000 for going to Australia and I thought why not for our holiday, we go on a private cruise along the Los Angeles Coast, stopping in states and then stay in Vancouver!" Dad said happily.

"Oh my god! That would be perfect!" We all screamed. We jumped up and down smiling. Well, all of us except Katie.

"Katie come on, aren't you excited?" I said cheerfully. I put my arm round hair and frizzled her hair.

"Oh, yeah!" She said putting on what I knew was a false smile.

"Ur, Mu-" Katie said, tugging at Mum's skirt.

"Not now. We could go with the whole family! It would be great to catch up; I'll start ringing!" Mum said in anticipation. Katie sighed and plodded up to her room. I could have sworn I heard her say: 'I guess I should just face my fear.' Fear of what, exactly?

Guess what? Dad said we can all bring a friend! This is going to be amazing! Dad said he'd booked it; we're going in just under a week! The whole family are going.

I ran upstairs and dialled Tia's number. Her little 9-year-old brother Tommy answered. Tia said he had a crush on me, but I sincerely doubt it, and I also hope not.

"Hey is Tia there?" There wasn't an answer, just a rough noise of throwing the phone. A few moments later Tia's bubbly and delightful voice echoed through the earpiece.

"Heya!" After a short vivid conversation I learnt that Tia can come! Woo Hoo!

I found out that Lisa was bringing Joey, Katie: Laura and Mark: Michael. Then obviously family members were coming like Ben and Lucy, etc.

I was so excited. I've never been on a cruise before and never gone on holiday with a friend. I packed my bag the first night we were told, but Mum said I packed too much so I had too take out about 20 pairs of clothes. The cruise would last 2 and a half weeks. But that means we can stop in the sea while going along and swim, scuba-dive, snorkel and then we can shop in San Francisco, L.A and stay in Vancouver. I'd been to L.A earlier this year and it was amazing. We may even swim with dolphins! Plus the bets party is Dad said he booked a private cruise. A massive boat for just the family.

I sensed Katie wasn't ready for the trip. Every night she got more and more scared. I know, because I went in her room so borrow her hair dryer and she was crying. She tried to cover it up saying she had hay fever but I knew she was lying.

"Katie, what is wrong? You can tell me."

"Oh, Christy…I hate the sea!"

"You, what!"

"Aunt Serina should never have shown me JAWS."

"Katie, you're worried about sharks aren't you.

"Yeah! I researched. There are some in San Diego waters. Plus I can barely swim."

"Katie, it's gonna be fine. A cruise isn't all about water. There's shopping in between and you can just sunbathe while we swim. I shark isn't gonna attack the deck!"

"I guess you're right. Thanks Christy." She smiled through tears and I hugged her.

Okay, so it's the night before the cruise and I just cannot wait. It is going to be so much fun! I reckon it'll be the best ever. Tia said she's been on a cruise around the Bahamas and she says it's amazing! The marina we're going to is at the far end of San Diego, so Mum said we can even do some shopping before the cruise! I think Mum and Dad gave us about $250 to spend. I personally would've thought they'd give us more. But I guess after the kitchen we don't have as much money. I feel so sorry for Katie. She is going to have such a terrible time. But anyway enough about her, I can't wait to swim in the sea, especially with the dolphins. Aunt Serina says she'll even take me snorkelling. It's going to be great. The Best Ever.

**Chapter 6**

**The Cruise Sets Sail**

My alarm went off at 6:00am. I slapped it down and it fell off onto my paper filled desk. I stretched my arms and yawned knocking over several other items. Steadily, I got out of bed and slithered down the stairs. Oh my god. Why did I get up so early? I'm surprised I'm not asleep right now. Pinch. OW! Yep, I'm awake. Mum walked out of the bathroom, Scott cradled in her arms fast asleep and stood next to me grinning. Aw, Scotty. His first holiday and he's only 2 months old!

"Looking forward to the cruise? Little Scotty here is!" She said rubbing him against her cheek.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Yeah, I'm so excited and can't wait for Tia to get here!" I squealed happily.

"LISA, KATIE, MARK! GET UP!" Mum shrieked up the echoing stairs. Mum set the table with a variety of cereals, toast and eggs. I grabbed my Cheerio's and slouched back down on the chair. I flicked through the channels until I got to the Sports Channel. It's the only good thing on there besides MTV and Disney Channel.

"Oh god, they lost again!" I shouted. I had reason too. The stupid San Diego Chargers suck this season!

My silky pyjamas shimmered underneath the lampshade light. Mum crouched next to me, in her funky denim jeans and kissed me on the cheek.

"Glad you're back to your normal self."

I wasn't listening. The toaster pinged but my eyes were glued on the TV. Mum sighed and ripped the toast from the toaster.

"Christy, honey, do me a favour, go and get changed and eat your breakfast. Oh, and set the table." Mum sighed quietly.

I sighed and followed Mum up the stairs. There was a sudden stampede down the stairs as the rest of the family rushed down for breakfast.

The breakfast table was a very busy place for the family. Then again the dining room is huge since it needs such a big table! Everyone round it, Scott spitting his food everywhere, Justin eating with his hands, Mark ramming his truck into his eggs and Dad talking with his mouth wide open. One word. Catastrophe.

By 9:00 we were loading the car, which I must add, wasn't easy as the wind blew a lot of the plastic bags away. Mark jumped in the car excitedly with his train pack.

"Make sure you don't drop them in the sea. That would be a shame." I said sarcastically. He just glared and made nauseating noises.

We got to the harbour at 10, but the boat doesn't leave until 3 so Mum says we can go shopping. Although knowing me I'll spend it all in one shop, before the cruise begins! That's what happens every time I get birthday money. Town was just around the corner so Lisa sprinted to San Diego Mall. We waited outside as Mum paired everyone together.

"Ok everyone, it's very important we don't get lost. So…I'm going with Scott and Katie. Dad will be with Justin and Mark and Christy, Lisa you can go by yourself. Everyone meet back here at 2." She said eagerly.

Hours went by and I had spent $70 on buying the jeans I have wanted for months! We returned back with several bags swishing in the wind violently. Lisa, of course, had the most and having doing so, she almost dropped all her bags on the floor due to a big swoosh of wind knocking over several plant pots.

"Alright everyone, it's time to go!" Paul said excitedly.

The docks had a very odd smell, which of course Lisa had to point out, to ruin everyone's happiness of the holiday so far. It was just us for ages. Well, what felt like hours. In fact I'm pretty sure Mum and Dad, like me thought the rest of the family weren't coming.

"Er. Mum no need to be rude…well actually, where the hell is everyone? I'm freezing!" Lisa screamed angrily.

"Um, excuse me ma'am but if you wish you may unpack now while you wait for the rest of your party." Said a polite and, I must say, a very handsome young sailor. I winked at him jokingly and he blushed. Ha. I wish Tia were here. We would've fallen into a fit of giggles.

"Oh yes thank you! Well children go explore, don't fall over board and don't argue about rooms!" She said cheerfully.

So, we piled on board and sprinted down the corridors. We all chose our bedroom and I chose the biggest one for Tia and me. It has a small window that looks right onto the deck out into the sea. The ship is amazing. There were loads of rooms and a HUGE dining room, a beautiful deck with a view of the crushing sea below and wonderful arcade rooms for entertainment. Katie and Mark happily ran through the ship playing Tag while I greeted Tia who finally arrived. We started chatting about our excitement when my grandparents: Roy and Maude boarded!

"Grandpa, Grandma!" I shouted and jumped into the arms.

"Hello darling!" They cheered.

"This is my friend Tia." I said pointing to her; twirling her hair.

"Wonderful to meet you. We best go off and unpack."

"Yeah, there's tonnes of bedrooms!" I shouted after them. They're Dad's parents and have been married for 58 years! They're both nearly 83. I prefer them to my other grandparents. I'm not exactly sure why but they're just nicer people. They're laid back like Dad, but we don't see them much because they live in Chicago.

Lisa walked past their room and her eyes filled with moneybags.

"Hey guys!" She said sweetly.

"Aww, hello darling! Lovely to see you! Why, look how you have grown!" Grandpa said gleefully, arms open.

"Right, anyway so I'm kinda short on cash at the mo, and seen as it's my holiday…" Lisa said hastily yet blatantly.

"Look sweetie…" Said Grandma.

"Pleeeease." She cried with puppy-dog eyes. I felt like intervening but Tia was talking to me about her and John's night out.

"Here's $15…spend it well." Said Grandpa sadly.

"$15? God, you're poor…" and with that she walked away…with the $15.

I sighed and went back to unpacking. Tia had finished and was on her mobile to John.

"I know I miss you too." She giggled.

At 3:30 everyone was on board, so we set sail on time.

Brian and Beatrice; Mum's parents, Ben and his _girlfriend; _Stacey, Lucy with her boyfriend; George, Mum's siblings; Serina, John and Steve and Dad's siblings; Carol, Gareth, Ken and Shelly.

So yes, the cruise began at half 3 with everyone unpacking their things in their rooms. We finished early so we sneaked into the kitchen and stole some mini trifles and stuffed our faces in our rooms. While Tia had a chat with my mum and dad, I got to learn loads more about my Aunt Serina. The night came swiftly and soon it was time for dinner. The family galloped in, dressed in their best. I wore my blue knee-length dress while Tia wore a black short dress that was cut at the back. We sat in elegant chairs and the feast began.

There were prawns, melon, garlic bread, nachos or shrimp for starters. I had garlic bread, of course, and Tia had melon. She demanded to stay on her diet. She tries way too hard if you ask me. Turkey, salmon, lamb, pie or spaghetti for dinner and gateau, cheesecake, apple crumble or Strawberry Pavlova for dessert! I had never been so stuffed. And it's only on rare occasions that I can't eat more!

Like everyone else, Tia and me stayed in our rooms for the next couple of hours. Well, everyone except Lucy and George. I could see them out my window on the romantically lit deck. They sat there silently in the moonlight.

Unexpectedly, George got down on one knee with a gorgeous engagement ring in his hand. I gasped. I was so jealous; I could see the shining stone from here. Her smile broadened and I felt so proud of my older sister.

"Lucy, we've known each other for 2 years now. We live together, we love each other, and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. What I'm trying to say is…will you marry me?" George announced keenly.

"Oh my goodness!" Lucy gasped. There was a short pause.

"YES!" Lucy screamed excitedly. They kissed and ran inside. I smiled and giggled to myself. They are going to be with each other for a long time.

News travels fast around a private boat. In fact half an hour later we were laughing at the sailor's special occasion entertainment. Mum sat down with Lucy crying with happiness.

"I am so proud of you!" She whispered. I looked over at Ben and Stacey who were glaring. After all Mum was thrilled with George's proposal but would cringe at the thought of Ben's.

I sat with Tia and we partied all night. I can't believe how lucky I am. I'm on an amazing cruise with my family and best friend. My older sister is engaged! And I'm partying on a boat until around midnight.

This cruise as lasted 8 hours and it's amazing! I haven't seen my family an ages so that is also great. After the entertainment and everyone had gone to bed I crept out and watched the ocean view at night. It's beautiful. It reminded me of back home. We don't leave on the coastal part of San Diego but we came down here all the time when I was younger. My parents had a yacht and we came every weekend. They used to sit me at the front of the boat strapped in. I had so much fun, which is why as I grew older, I loved the sea. Tomorrow we're all going to stop the boat and go swimming in the sea. Aunt Serina said she'd take Tia and me Snorkelling and Aunt Sally; oh my god said there is a _chance_ she can take us…SCUBA DIVING. Oh my god! That is amazing. They have equipment on the boat so we can. Tia's already been and says it is just remarkable. I can't wait. Tia is on her phone to John for the third time and all I can hear is sick cooing noises. Yuck, sweet talk! I'm so glad me and Rick were never like that!

**Chapter 7**

**In the Sea**

The next day excitement flowed through the boat like a swish of wind. Most of us were up early except for Lisa and Joey, who stayed in their room for a peculiar amount of time. Mum and Dad got worried so went to check on them but the door was locked. I wonder what they're doing! Mum had set Scott's cradle on deck so while we swam in the sea, we could hear and see him in case of emergencies. And also, to the fact the sailors are on board patrolling.

I looked around as I changed into my bikini. Tia was already in, splashing around with a huge grin on her face. Aunt Serina and her long-term boyfriend; Seth were on board happily talking. They're a great couple and have been going out for 3 years now. That's ages! I doubt I could have a relationship so long without marriage. They have reason for not tying the knot though. Seth proposed once, when they were on holiday in Hawaii, but Serina admitted she wasn't ready. I'm not surprised, she was engaged once but was left at the altar; when she was pregnant. It was awful. She ended up having an abortion because she had no self-esteem of confidence. She was only 23. She's Mum's youngest sister and is only 28. She's lucky in some ways though, she has a high job in politics, which is probably the reason why she ahs a lot of money.

Lisa walked out with Joey's arms around her. She looked pretty bad. They were drunk. Both of them. It was so obvious.

"Oh look it's _her. _Honey, this is my…aunt? You might not want to talk to her, she kind of lost her mind when she got left at the altar by some guy called Shamus…" Lisa whispered, yet loud enough for Serina to hear loud and clear. She looked up sadly and Seth comforted her. _Lisa. _The sick cow. How could she be so harsh without feeling bad!

"Hey excuse me, that is your aunt you're talking to!" Seth said crossly. She wasn't listening. She just glared and walked away onto deck and her and Joey jumped in. Then went in the rest of us, except Katie. She stood on deck watching over us having fun. I felt awful. Mum, for once didn't seem to care Katie was, what looked like crying. She probably didn't even notice.

"Come on into the water darling!" Dad shouted robustly.

"Umm okay Dad!" She shouted back hastily. She waddled over to the ladder and shivered as she stared into the cold, blue, roaring.

She couldn't do it. I knew she couldn't. You could see by the look of fear in her eyes. She screamed in my direction. I turned quickly and saw the fin too. I froze. A shark! It was swimming towards me.

"Uncle Gareth!" I shouted as he emerged from the water. He took off the fake plastic fin and burst out laughing. Uncle Gareth was _always_ the joker. He annoys me.

Out of nowhere. The loud, harsh sound.

SPLASH!

We turned and smiled as we though Katie had plucked up the courage and jumped in. We were wrong. It turns out Lisa pushed her in moodily and jumped in after.

"Oh my goodness! Help! Mummy, help!" Katie shrieked.

"Katie, sweetie, calm down!" Lucy said calmly. I swam over and held her hands, keeping her balance.

"Here hold onto this float." Dad said readily. She breathed steadily and began to tread water.

"Wow this is kind of…fun." Katie said grinning.

After the drama, we played in the sea for most of the day. Katie was finally having fun. Me, Tia and her played tag under the water and pulled our own prank on Uncle Gareth.

We've only travelled about 84 miles towards the 450 miles to San Francisco over night, but Dad planned for us to spend a day in Santa Barbara, only 186 from San Diego. If you're wondering how I know all these numeric/geographic facts, Mum said I should observe some atlases while on this _educational _trip. Educational? I swear she's losing her mind.

At 3:00, Katie was begging everyone to play in the sea with her. Everyone had got out due to over-wrinkly-ness. Tia and I were her next targets.

"Please!" She begged and even got down on her knees.

"Katie, you hate the sea." I said in defence.

"Not anymore, it's great!"

"Well, look, Tia is on the phone to John and I'm preparing for dinner so…"

"Dinner is in 4 hours." She said bluntly.

"Oh, but I still don't want to…ugh, fine." I said, giving up finally. Well I put up a good fight anyway. Well, not really actually, but I might as well make her happy.

"Christy!" I turned round and saw the tall, chubby figure of Aunt Carol.

"Hey." I said sounding rather bored, thinking of more wrinkled hands.

"Would you girls like to go scuba diving with me? The sailors said we're going to move in about an hour and a half so there is time."

We agreed straight away. I didn't even consult mum and dad. But then again what would be the point? It would only waste time hearing what they would have to say.

"Wow, this is going to be great!" I continuously chanted.

"I know my Aunt Fiona goes scuba diving on the California coast and once she went in one of those cage things and worked with some giant shark or something." Tia said victoriously.

"That's a great white, Tia."

"Whatever."

"So anyway, let's go already!" I chanted.

Fiona got us all set up in some weird squidgy suits that gave me a wedgy and gave us some 1 tonne tanks to wear on our backs and we were ready to scuba-dive.

We jumped off the boat backwards and swam deeper and deeper into the ocean. I was nervous at first because for starters I'm scared of heights. I looked up and saw the feet of everyone on top of me, looking down.

A shawl of fish swam past. Sadly, as it was the deep ocean, they were only a boring greyish colour. Then came the vivid figure from afar.

A SHARK? No, a dolphin!

"Christy, Tia look!" Said Carol, in some weird, confusing water language.

I gasped in amazement. I swam to the surface and pulled off my facemask. I probably had rings over my eyes, but I didn't care a dolphin was swimming towards me! Its gorgeous rubbery head rose from the water. It manoeuvred over and I grabbed its fin.

"Aww you are so cute!" I said charmingly.

The dolphin ride was sensational. It felt like I was just washing away my life and just sitting there forever.

"WOOOOO!" I screamed dramatically.

After the whole dolphin excitement it was dinnertime. And once again all of us had a great night.

"Sir, we expect to be in Santa Barbara at 5:00 tomorrow afternoon." Said a (gorgeous!) sailor.

"Oh great!" Dad nodded.

"So what are we going to do in Santa Barbara? Remember we are only staying there for a night and then it'll be back on the boat for another 279 miles to San Francisco. So I was thinking; we go shopping, stay in a hotel, and then come back on the boat in the morning after a lovely bed and breakfast." Dad announced excitedly.

The family nodded in agreement and it was settled. I could tell that Katie, herself, was a bit unhappy about this. She had obviously finally conquered her hydrophobic fear and we wouldn't be going in the water for a couple of days.

"Umm, hey Dad, before we stop in Santa Barbara can we go in the sea for a while?" Katie remarked. Lisa rolled her eyes and I whispered at Tia.

"Well yes, I'm sure they'll be enough time."

After another long discussion of boredom it was finally agreed and we went to bed. Well the old people did while me and Tia sat up talking.

**Chapter 8**

**Katie's Bad Luck**

"Can we go in the sea please, dad?" I could Katie screaming at the top of her lungs from my parent's room.

"Yes sweetie, we'll be out in a minute." Dad answered quietly. I think _somebody _had a bit too much to drink last night. And, to tell you the truth Tia and I had our share as well. When everyone left the bar Tia snuck in and stole a bottle of vodka! We had to drink it all and throw the bottle away. I felt amazing as we drunk it though. It makes you feel so much older. Tia drinks all the time, even around her family, so for her it was nothing special. However, if my parents happened to find out, THEY'D KILL ME!

Within half an hour, the entire family was outside. Most of us were in the sea. Tia and I sat on deck though to sunbath, because I haven't got much of a tan yet.

Uncle John, Gareth, Ken and Steve played underwater tag; Aunt Carol and Shelly went snorkelling (even though they probably wouldn't see anything) and Mum brought Justin in the water to play with her and Dad.

I looked down at the smiles below, and noticed Katie was finally remembering and enjoying how to swim. She wasn't even swimming with Mum, in fact she was surprisingly far out…

OH MY GOD!!! I swear I just saw a shark fin!

"SHARKKK!!!" I shouted. I was all hot inside. Uncle Gareth popped out the water laughing.

"Got you there, Christy!" He giggled and everyone else joined in.

I was red with fury. A plastic fin! How pathetic.

"Mum, look at me!" Katie screeched excitedly.

We all cheered in encouragement.

"You're doing great honey!" Paul shouted back continuously.

The fin popped up again. Yeah, I'm not falling for that again and make another fool of myself.

"Uncle Gareth, that isn't funny." Katie said gruffly.

Katie's half smile turned into a vacant look of horror. It wasn't Uncle Gareth hiding under the fin. It was a _real _shark.

"SHARK!" Screamed Aunt Carol.

Everyone screamed and there was a rush towards the boat.

Tears of fear rolled down Katie's eyes as the rubbery fin circ led her for a second and ducked back under. The water was too murky. We had no idea where it went.

"Oh god! Mummy! Help me!" She screamed, trying to stare through the murky water. Dad swam ferociously through the water. All anyone could do was stare. She began paddling towards us but then was pulled under the water. She came back up for mere seconds.

"Mu-!" She vanished under the water. She came back up spluttering for breath.

What was taking dad so long! Carol surged under the water, searching for the lethal beast. Blood poured out as the deadly creature went for Katie's arm. It missed by mere centimetres. She screamed frantically and I couldn't help it. I wasn't going to watch my younger sister get mauled to death by a shark. I took a deep breath and into the thunderous ocean.

"Christy, no!" I could hear Mum, but I glided through the water.

"Katie, I'm coming!" I squealed, full of adrenalin and anxiety. In such fear and eagerness I overtook dad, who was puffing to get there.

I finally reached her. It was horrible, feeling my younger sister shake in fear, feeling the warm blood pouring out of her arm. She was barely breathing and was quivering in shock. I grabbed her arm (that wasn't bleeding) and tugged on it towards the boat. The shark was nowhere to be seen. It could have been right below me. But I didn't care. The main thing was that Katie got to the boat. I climbed up the ladder, with dad behind holding Katie's crippled body. Her arm and leg were in pretty bad shape. Scott began crying and Mum cradled him in tears.

Sailors rushed over and put Katie on a stretcher. Wow, they were helpful. Coming to help after she's basically dead.

"Christy, what you did. It was amazing." Mum stuttered, hard to talk. "If you hadn't of- I mean if she- I don't know what would've happened. You have made us proud." She walked to a corner and sat crumpled in agony.

Throughout the next hour, everyone waited. Waited to hear what was going to happen to Katie. And throughout that time, basically everyone was complimenting me. For the first time in my life I wanted everyone to stop paying attention to _me_. I needed time to think. I didn't care if I had saved the day. I could've acted sooner. It may not have been as bad if it weren't for me. I could've swum faster, or something. All I cared about was whether Katie was ok.

Finally a sailor entered the room.

"We have called the Coast Guard and if we change course, back to San Diego, we can meet a speedboat and they can get you back in 11 hours. It can drive at fast speeds, so will you get you there faster, but it can only hold 10 members. In which case the members who stay on the boat can get back to shore in about 25 hours, _if _we drive fast.

We have had a look at her. She has lost quite a lot of blood and it looks like she has a broken and severely torn foot, a very badly bitten arm and several scratches and teeth marks. She has been _very _lucky. Not many people attacked by Makos live to tell the tale. She's resting in the cabin, but you may see her in about an hour." Said the sailor swiftly.

"I can't believe this happened. Why? Why to our family?" Mum sobbed. I put my arm around her. I couldn't even begin to feel her pain.

"Don't worry sweetie, she's gonna be fine." Dad stuttered. He was lying. You could tell by his voice. He had no idea what was going to happen to her.

"Daddy, did the dolphin hurt Katie?" Justin asked helplessly.

"No Justin, Katie's just tired." Dad said, breaking into tears.

"The holidays are ruined!" Mark exclaimed.

Lisa giggled to herself and brushed against Joey's face.

"Oh Lisa what, you think this is funny! Well, it's all your fault!" Mum screamed fiercely.

"Oh my god! You're blaming me! Maybe if she hadn't swam so far away, she wouldn't have got attacked by that whale!" She shouted in an infuriated manner.

"Um, that's shark." I remarked quietly, hoping not set off the bomb ticking in Lisa's head.

"Oh whatever." She replied disgustingly. I wasn't really paying attention to the argument. I was reading Mark's Shark book. It was made in real grammar and everything. How Mark could read it was a mystery.

"Hey mum, check this out, it was a Short fin Mako Shark. It's known to attack boats and swimmers swimming far out in the Pacific Ocean, near San Diego where they go in the Summer to breed." I read interestingly.

"What?" Mum snatched the book and observed, eyes wide. She went bright red and charged up to a sailor, standing on lookout.

"HEY!" She shouted.

"Yes Ma'am."

"You, you, why didn't you or your 'captain' tell us about this eh? Or were you just hoping a shark wouldn't attack one of the members?" Mum shouted, basically pushing the poor sailor against the wall. His face looked desperate and confused.

"Mum you're hurting him!" I screamed.

Dad pulled her back, but she went for him again.

"WE'LL SUE, WE WILL!" She screeched.

"Darling, sit down!" Dad shouted, almost furious.

Mums at down and burst into tears of disbelief.

"Right, we need to decide who is going on the speedboat home. We can take 10 people on. I suggest, you, me, Lisa, Christy, Mark Justin, Scott, Ben, Lucy and obviously Katie." Dad whispered in one breath.

What about our friends? They were just going to stay on the boat?

"What about the kid's friends?" Mum said.

"They'll have to stay on the boat." Dad replied.

Well there's your answer then.

Mum and Dad grasped each other's hands lovingly. This latest bombshell has hit them hard.

"We're gonna get through this." Dad said fondly.

The boat hit silence for the next hour. The only thing to hear was the chirping of the seagulls, the crashing of the waves and the creaking of the boat as it rocked side-to-side. A sudden smell of salt overpowered the boat rapidly and the rank smell of fish came alongside it.

I went into our room. She was on the phone to John. AGAIN.

"Any more news?" She asked willingly.

"No."

"So, what's gonna happen."

"You're staying on the boat."

"What?"

"We're getting the speedboat, but you have to stay."

"But what do I do when you're gone?"

"I don't know, I'll call you when I get home."

"But-"

I left the room. The last thing I wanted was her nagging at me. The only reason she wanted to get on the speedboat was for more snogging time with John.

The speedboat too ages, but finally we waved goodbye to the members on the boat. I apologised to Tia and said she could come back over to my house once she got off the boat. Lisa and Joey had a 'tearful' goodbye. They'll probably be wrapped in each other's arms in a few hours.

The next few hours were a blur. A misty, dark blur. I spent most of them asleep in the coastguard cabin. It was dead uncomfortable but with all the excitement I've barely slept for days. After what was a horrible 14-something hours we arrived at the hospital back home. I stayed in the car while they rushed her to casualty. Most of us did, in fact. Mark, Lisa and Justin were all asleep. Mum had left me in charge to look after Scott, so I was cradling him in my arms. It's quite cool, Mum leaving me in charge instead of Lisa. It really makes you feel responsible. At what was now 5 o clock the next day Dad finally came through the doors, looking very sleepy.

"Where's Mum?" I said yawning.

"She's staying with Katie, I'm coming back later but we need to get your kids home. You guys all ok?"

"Yeah, except the fact we had to spend to the night in the car!" Lisa said grudgingly.

"Yes, well I'm sure there was no disagreements about anything was there…?" Dad said looking at me.

"No, dad. We've been sleeping." Mark said glumly.

We got home and it felt so nice to be walking on feet after having crammed them under bags for about 10 hours. My bedroom smelt lovely, like new furniture when I got back to my room. I slouched on my bed and started to unpack. What are we going to do for the rest of the holidays? Katie would spend it in hospital by the sounds of it.

I guess from now on, it's hanging round the village with Tia.

**Chapter 9**

**A Great Present**

We stayed with Katie from Tuesday to Thursday, so as you can imagine we were getting tired. Dad decided to take some of us home because to be honest, we were getting ill due to lack of sleep. Mum decided to stay. That was no surprise of course, how could Mum leave her precious little Katie? Not all by herself in her _terrible _condition. It sounds like jealously but she did only break her foot. She isn't going to die or nothing. But anyway I begged Dad to take me home and he finally agreed, since he does have work on Monday so he needs a rest.

One day I lay awake in bed dazed, thinking of all the past events.

"Christy darling, I have a surprise for you!" Dad called excitedly up the stairs.

I yawned as I rose from my bed. I waddled downstairs and stood day dreamingly in front of my father.

"I almost forgot about rewarding you for doing so well in your play." He said grinning.

"Ok." I replied. I was too tired to have a proper conversation, and besides my play was ages ago now, I had forgotten about getting a present.

"Over there in that box is your present!"

I smiled and hastily walked over to the small cardboard, which at one point began to shuffle. I looked, puzzled. It looked quite small but still I began to manoeuvre forwards. I gasped and peeped through the holes.

"What is it?" I said confused, as to what was happening.

"Open it. Go on."

I put out my hand frigidly and peeled off the cello-tape and the box unfolded. There inside was a small white blob. A snow-white colour. I looked at it wearily; feeling rather distinguished. It moved, as I gasped. It was a rabbit!

"Oh daddy!" I ran towards him and kissed him blissfully.

I dug my hands in thoroughly and picked up the plump rodent.

"I'll call him Snowy." I said as we rubbed noses. Dad smiled and went back to his daily activities. I couldn't believe it. Finally, a furry playmate to spend my time with. I hadn't had any pets since I was 7 and I had my first hamster Sniffy. When it died after 1 month Mum said enough was enough.

"Oh, honey. Everything you need is outside."

I looked at him perplexed. I peeped my head around the garden door, and outside by the shed was a cute brown hutch; and next to it was food, toys and some more wonderful little accessories. I grinned and placed Snowy in the hutch and stared at him. I just sat there staring at him for several minutes. For some reason, I felt relaxed and isolated. It felt great.

The rest of the family were at the hospital and Dad and me were soon to join them. I galumphed in and bounced on the chair with my cereal.

"Eat up quick darling; we need to be at the hospital in half an hour." Dad said swiftly. For goodness sake, I had spent all morning with Snowy and now he's rushing me to go to the hospital.

I gulped down my milk and sprinted upstairs into a tracksuit and top.

"Ready." I quickly rushed outside and gave Snowy a quick kiss before departing out of the house with Dad.

The car journey was only 20 minutes long, but due to the happiness bubbling around the car it took hardly any time.

"So got anything planned for the holidays?" Dad asked.

"Well… I was kinda hoping Tia could sleep over tonight…?" Christy replied sarcastically.

"Okay…but next time it's your mum's decision. Anyway I have to work later…"

"Why?"

"Oh they just need me for some conference." I shrugged unknowingly.

The car pulled to a stop as they arrived at San Diego Ward. A huge gust of wind flew by as I got out the car, causing my firmly brushed hair to fall out of place.

"Damn wind."

"KATIE!" I screamed as we entered her ward. I gave Mum hug, who had been there for 3 hours, but then galloped over to my sister excitedly.

"Yay, you're coming out tomorrow!"

"Yeah, then I need a little cast for 5 weeks!"

"Don't worry; the holidays will still be great! Oh, guess what? I got a rabbit!"

"WHAT?"

"For doing well in my play…"

"Dad! She gets a rabbit!" Katie screeched heatedly.

"Ur… you're getting a pet too…"

"What!" Mum screamed as she leapt out of her seat.

"I don't think so." She said moodily.

"Oh come on, after all she's been through."

"Fine…" She said hastily. "You're the one telling Lisa and Mark though…"

Dad suddenly had a shock of horror on his face. Mark he could handle, but Lisa…

"Daddy! Daddy! What pet am I getting?" She squealed with glee. Her cheeks, rosy with happiness. Finally she had something for her to be happy about.

After leaving Dad drove Mum and me home so she could finally rest. I was able to then go on my laptop and talk to Tia over msn.

Meanwhile, dad was taking Katie and Mark to the pet shop. (He had foolishly allowed Mark to get a pet too.)

I was surprisingly un-jealous as I did have Snowy, who sat silently on my lap as I chatted to my best friend.

Tia said that her and John are on the 'rocks' after her ex-boyfriend Tom (?) spread a rumour she made out with him at a party and John believes it. She babbled on and on for about half an hour before I got a word in edgeways. I said to her just leave it for the time being and made up an excuse that I need to lie down after the last week's events.

Thankfully she believed me. I snuggled down on my bed and peacefully drifted off to sleep. Then the slam at the door was heard. I got up hastily and opened it.

Katie and Mark stumbled in carrying cages and supplies. Dad walked in with a look of exhaustion on his face. Serves him right to be fair, and by the look of all these cages, an argument with Mum was about to erupt.

Mum got up from the sofa and removed the soaking flannel from her forehead.

"What have you done now Paul?" She said solemnly.

"Err… I just got Katie and Mark a present each. That's all." He gulped.

"MUM WE GOT GUNIEA PIGS!" Katie squealed.

Mum stood there, frozen on the spot. Her face reddened slowly.

"WHAT!" She boomed.

Katie shuddered and put the boxes onto the worktop.

"C'mon Patch. Aww, look at you Spot." She cooed. Mark peeped his head through and picked out Spot.

"Paul, how do you think we are going to keep all these pets? I mean, you already got Christy that rabbit. We're supposed to be cutting down, not spending more." Mum said exaggeratingly. I just smirked and went back up to my room for a cuddle with Snowy. We've always had enough money. What's wrong with her? I could hear Katie happily set up the cage in her room. Bless her. I guess this at least put her mind of her foot. She hasn't actually said anything about the attack. At all. Maybe she has amnesia. Then again she probably just doesn't want to talk about it. I mean, I know I wouldn't. Maybe I should ask her. That's not a good idea. I better get back to MSN and see how many boring offline messages I have from Tia.

The rest of the holidays will suck. And I mean suck. One week left and it feels like I have achieved nothing. For the rest of the days, Mum is just going to be driving me to shops for stationary and 'smart' clothes for Sunnyshore. If she thinks I am wearing a frock she can jog on. Tia said she already knows half the people going Sunnyshore, so she's going to be perfectly fine with settling in.

Well I have one thing to look forward to. Tia says to keep her mind of her 'boyfriend trouble' we should go shopping for good clothes. That way we make a good impression on our first week. Mum said she wanted to come but I managed to divert to washing the dishes. Katie's foot has certainly got better. She's got the hang of hobbling without her crutches, but it hurts after about 5 minutes. When she was sleeping, I took the crutches from her room to see why everyone said they were so cool to have.

I have no idea what the fuss is about. Basically you carry all your weight on one leg; it kills.

Dad is back at work, getting home late, keeping busy. I have the feeling something is wrong. I think Mum was right about the money problems. We spent so much on the cruise; we can barely pay bills. Dad is trying to hide it so it doesn't scare us. Ever since Mum had Scott and left her job we've been troubled with money. I guess my football training doesn't exactly help. Or buying me all my games consoles, or my computer. Or giving us all a large amount of pocket money. I get $50 a month, which gets me by.

I'm sure Mum and Dad will be fine though. I knew something that wasn't fine though. I heard a taxi pull over outside, which meant Lisa was home. I can hear the screaming all ready. I looked out the window. What has she bought now? She's got masses of bags! I charged downstairs, opening the door as she pulled at the knocker.

"Hey sis." She said quite too cheerfully.

"Um, hi. What's with the bags? Mum and Dad cut your pocket money."

"So…? I figured since everybody got a pet I should treat myself…" she pulled off a floppy piece of material covering a wire mesh carrier." Grinning she gestured the cage over at me. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"A CAT!!" I shouted. "What about Snowy, and Patch and Spot. What about Mum and Dad? Don't you think this may cause Mum to have like… a breakdown?" I was so annoyed. I had never been so annoyed.

"I'll think Mum will like her." She opened the cage and the cat pounced on to her shoulders purring happily.

"See, she loves me already." She pouted. I reached over to stroke it timidly. It hissed and spat at me. Stupid cat.

"What's all this noise? Can't I have a drink in peace? I'm trying to tuck in Justin and change Scott. What th-" She froze, glass of water in hand.

"Mum, this is Madonna!" Lisa beamed.

"Lisa, this is the last straw." Mum said surprisingly calmly. Inside she was red as fire. "I have had it up top here. Take that cat back to the shop, come home and go straight to bed."

"Its un-returnable."

"Fine give me the money you paid for it then." Mum said through gritted teeth.

"I can't give you a thousand dollars as well!"

That did it. Lisa was in for a mouthful.

"WHAT!!!" The roof seemed to explode. Smoke came out of Mum's ears more than ever.

In an angrily manner, Mum did something astonishing. She threw her full glass of water over Lisa in outrage. Lisa gasped and screeched, until Mark and Katie finally came down.

"What's going on?" Mark squealed.

"She's ruined my top, that's what!"

"You probably deserved it, no doubt." Katie muttered.

"Shut it you." Lisa glared. I nudged Katie in agreement though.

"I bought this top today and it's now ruined!"

"Oh, spent a thousand dollars on that too, did we?" Mum said.

"Actually it was only $75 in the sale." Lisa thinking that was an achievement. Mum tutted in disgust.

"What did she spend a thousand dollars on?" Katie asked. At which point Madonna leapt from the mantelpiece and jumped onto the chair next to Katie. "A cat! But what about Patch and Spot, the cat might attack them!" Katie squealed running upstairs to protect the poor guinea pigs. Mark quickly followed. I looked back over at Mum and Lisa. Lisa was shivering from the water by now.

"So where did you get the money?" Mum asked, now chewing her tongue vigorously.

"I…got it from a friend." Lisa said hastily biting her lip.

Something didn't convince me about her answer and it didn't convince Mum either.

"So, a friend lent you a thousand dollars?"

"Two thousand." Lisa remarked. The vein in mum's head popped wildly.

"Fine. TWO thousand. I'm sorry, but I do not stand to believe a friend would lend you that kind of money." Mum said pacing across the kitchen floor.

"Well they did, so it's fine." Lisa said blankly. "Quit looking at me like that birdbrain." She said to me fiercely. She was referring to my look of suspicious confusion. It was all quite doubtful.

"You're not going to get yourself in any sort of trouble are you? Have you done something foolish that you don't want to tell me? You haven't borrowed money from one of those 'mafia' gangs or something have you?" Mum questioned.

"What? No…of course not. Why would you think that?" She said hastily. "Look I have to go." Lisa ran out the door before Mum could reply.

She sat on the chair and began to sob. I sat beside and nuzzled her hair. She cradled me and I looked into her big hazel eyes.

"Mum, you don't think Lisa _did _borrow money from a mafia or something, do you?"

"I don't know darling, but I have a very bad feeling about something."

She rocked me silently until I drifted into a soundless sleep.

**Chapter 10**

**A Grim Beginning **

Lisa didn't return home until late afternoon the next day. I had already gone shopping with Tia but Mum rung me to stop my 'worrying'. Like I care. She gets away with everything. When I got back she had a couple of bruises around her eyes and a few scratches on her face. I asked her what happened but she told me to bog off and slammed the door. Something has definitely happened and I have a feeling it's to do with borrowing that money. I don't see why she had the need to do it in the first place. She didn't _need _that cat (which by the way, has already tried to attack Snowy twice) and she didn't _need _that top, or any of the other rubbish she bought. It was Thursday already and I was to have my first day at Sunnyshore on Monday. I'm pretty nervous, as I basically know no one except Tia. I went downstairs to find Mum on the chair fast asleep, Scott in her arms.

"Mum, has Lisa said anything about those bruises to you?" I asked quietly, hoping it wouldn't cause her to burst into tears.

"No, I hope that Joey isn't slapping her about."

"No, he wouldn't do that." I said wearily.

The phone rang. Due to complete boredom, the phone ringing was total excitement.

"HELLO?" I screamed in excitement. "Hey dad! Pass you over to Mum? Yeah sure…" I passed the phone and ran upstairs.

I ended up playing with Snowy nearly the whole day. It was a bit of a crisis when Madonna crept in and nearly killed Snowy but I managed to throw her out the window. I walked in on Lisa on the phone. She shoved me out- nearly crying. When I listened through the door I heard her pleading.

"No please, Tony don't do anything stupid! I can pay it back!" she screeched desperately. I swept back into my room before she opened the door and ran into the toilet.

"Kids, we're all going to pick up dad! He says he got his bonus today in cash so he's going to take us out on the way home." Mum said excitedly, for the first time in days.

We bundled into the car all happily grinning awaiting the news of how much money Dad got for his bonus. Lisa sat in the front biting her nails (which is very strange, as when I do it she says its revolting) and chewing her lip. I thought by the time we got to the alley behind the train station her lip would be chewed raw.

Dad's train was due in 2 minutes. 1 minute. I heard footsteps and voices. People were getting off the train. At least, I thought it was them.

"Mum, where are them voices coming from?" I asked cautiously.

"Sounds like down that alley." She said, sounding just as scared. "But don't worry, nothing will happen, your Dad will be here in a minute" She said reassuringly.

Lisa stared out the window at the shadow against the wall waiting. She began to sweat.

"Mum…" She tapped Mum.

"Do you think they have a weapon?" She said, fear rising in her voice.

"Mummy, Dad will be okay, right?" Katie asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"There he is!" I waved at dad wildly until he saw us and waved over. He had the envelope in his hand. I wish he'd run. Them scary men may still be out there. They're probably just drunk teens and hopefully they have gone home by now. I was wrong. They were there. I saw the shadow move at the sight of my dad. My heart began thumping fast. I too began to sweat. I could feel Mum heavily breathing down my neck as I leaned forward at the window. The man jumped out from behind the wall and held a knife to Dad's face. I squealed in fear. Katie shielded her eyes but Mark stared gravely. Dad, just give them the money.

"Give us your money, old man." The masked guy said angrily.

"Please, it's for my family."

"Just give us the envelope." The other said, holding the knife steadily.

"Here, take this." Dad gave them a twenty-pound note. That was a big mistake. I couldn't bear to watch. He was going to be stabbed right in front of us. I tried to open the door. I could jump out and kick the criminal's butts. It was locked.

"Mum, we have to help him!" I said in desperation, crying. I bashed the window ferociously.

They punched him around the head. They were getting fed up with waiting.

"PLEASE!" Dad shrieked shielding his head from another mighty blow.

They didn't want to know; all they wanted was the money. At one final glare they snatched the envelope and plunged the knife into Dad. My heart froze. It was as if my stomach was in my mouth. I felt sick.

"NOO!!" I screamed. I wanted to shout, so loud in bitter anger.

The noise of a traffic officer made the criminals flee, though they were still sniggering. Mum unlocked the car and rushed towards Dad's crippled body. It was bleeding wildly and Mum had to put pressure on it.

"Lisa, call an ambulance!" Mum shrieked. Lisa sat there, stationary on the spot.

"LISA!" I yelped.

She pulled out her phone and dialled numbers frantically.

I ran out with Mum, gazing in Dad's painful eyes. He was unconscious by now. I cried, soaking his shirt. I held his hand. It was so cold. I knew what was going to happen, and I knew I wouldn't like it.

Mum was crying loudly.

"Lisa! Keep Mark and Katie away. Don't let Justin see!" She ushered her over. "Sweetie, it's going to be okay; you're going to be fine. Don't you die on me! Don't do this." Mum cried and cried. She was crying more than me. I gripped his hand, hoping it may keep him alive, knowing it wouldn't help at all. Mum leant onto his chest and felt for his pulse.

"No! No! Paul, come on!" She basically threw herself onto his chest. I didn't know what to do. I felt helpless. I watched, in horror waiting for him to wake-up and just hop in the car so we could go home. Mum looked up at me, water filling up in her eyes.

"He's going. He is going to leave me!" She said.

"Mum, he'll be fine." I said reassuringly, though I knew, there was a small chance. I walked back to the car- practically limping because I was shaking so much. Mum cradled Dad in her arms as I watched nervously from the car clinging to Katie. She was crying hysterically and Mum told me to go calm her down. I couldn't breathe. It was as if someone had pulled out my intestine and strangled me with it. I attempted to swallow, but it just felt like a swollen rock was lodged in my throat. I couldn't bear to look at Mum. She was drenched in blood from Dad's stained shirt. I glanced over at Lisa scornfully. She sat there and chewed her nails. She never does that. EVER.

Mark looked up at me, red and tearful.

"Is Dad gonna be okay?" How do I answer that? I had no idea what was going to happen. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Mark knew what that meant and looked down at the floor sobbing.

Finally the ambulance got here. The sirens rang loudly, echoing through my ears.

"YOU TOOK YOUR TIME!" She shrieked at them, clawing at their shining white vests. She said some other words as well but they are too rude to say. I had never heard her swear like that before, especially in front of us. They pulled Dad into the van and Mum watched on horrified. She traipsed over to the car. I could see the fear trembling through her veins.

"Darlings, we're going to have to go to the hospital now okay." She said it in the most patronising voice, as if we hadn't just seen everything she had. She started up the engine and slowly pulled off the curb and followed the screaming ambulance into darkness.

The journey was pretty silent except the sobs of nearly all of us. I don't think it's sunk in yet. Dad could be dead. Scott started crying. I help him up to my cheek and cradled him softly. He had no idea what was going on. He could easily be thinking we're driving home and we're all going to play with him- our faces beaming.

We got to the hospital at about midnight. I carried Scott into the bright white ward. We all had to wait in there while Mum went to talk to some moody receptionist. I peered around. It was quite busy considering the time. There was some worried looking women, a man in a sling and an old woman asleep. I felt cold in the room. Not because of the heat but because I felt so alone and desolate. I didn't want anyone to speak to me, be near me or even touch me. I wanted to go home and snuggle under my covers and hope it was all a dream.

I obviously looked anguished because Lisa looked over at me and gave ma big hug and I couldn't resist. I slung my arms over her and embraced that one moment of hope.

Finally Mum came out of a room looking very red in the face- she had been crying.

"Um, kids, they've..." She couldn't say it. She stuttered and mumbled. I knew what was ringing in her mind and what was stuck on the edge of her tongue.

"The doctors have...they…they… tried all they could…but…well…he's gone." At that precise second in time I let out a deafening scream. Not aloud, but in my head. It was as if someone had ripped out my heart, forced it down my throat and it lay in my stomach left to rot. Words can't even describe how I felt at the end of that last word-_gone_. I didn't care what everyone else was doing. I knew they were all crying, but no one could feel more hurt than me. I was Dad's closest. The one he always knew would pull through. He was the only person who _really _believed in me. And he had just been taken away from me in minutes. Because of one stupid thug. If I ever see him again I'll come him.

"We need to go kids. It's not good staying here." Mum said through lakes of tears.

"No."

"What?" She turned round to me shocked. She said it softly though. Even she knew how close Dad and me were.

"I want to see him." I said boldly, holding back the tears.

"Darling, I can't let you- it will be too hurtful."

"Mum, I'm not leaving 'til I see him." I said stamping my foot.

Mum looked at me for a few seconds and read deep into my eyes. She knew at this time, it was what I wanted the most- to say goodbye.

"Okay Christy. Five minutes."

"I'm going to." Said Katie.

"No. Only Christy." Mum said and she put her cold shaking hands on Katie's shoulders.

I sniffed in my tears and paced slowly towards the doors. I felt like I was walking towards the door of hell. I paused when I reached the handle but took a deep breath and opened the door. I saw his stiff pale face and shut the door behind me. I fled over to him tears rolling down my face.

"Dad! Dad!" I cried. I looked down at his face. I crawled onto the bed and held his freezing hand. I just started at him, eyes wide- flooding with tears.

"Dad. Dad I know you can't hear me. But, I just want to say I love you. I'm gonna miss you so much. You're the one person who always believed in me and now you're gone." I paused.

"Life is gonna be so hard without you. You not being there on my first day of college, or my wedding day and not being able to see your grandchildren." I was choking on tears by now but I couldn't stop.

"I love you so much Daddy." I kissed his forehead and wished will all my heart that he would wake up and just hug me until the end of time.

"Christy- time to go." She shut the door afterwards but I knew it would be useless arguing.

I got up off the bed and at that last moment before I opened the door, I looked back and a flashback of memories flashed before my eyes.

He was gone. My daddy was gone forever.

Chapter 11 Sinking In

When I got home, everybody went straight into their room and just shut the door to be in their own space. This doesn't surprise me, as I don't think anyone felt like another family time where Mum patronises us until the early hours of the morning. I could hear people shuffling around so I knew no one was asleep. Not even Scott, I could hear him crying through the wall and Mum desperately hushing him away.

I huddled close under my duvet and clutched Snowy in my arms. I hid underneath, just thinking. I heard a clatter downstairs. I expected to hear someone leave their room in awe as to what it was, but everyone had either fallen asleep or too emotional to do anything.

I paced down the stairs silently; hoping Katie and Mark had fallen asleep. My heart was beating really fast. I don't know why, there was nothing to be afraid of. It was Mum. She was curled on the sofa shivering.

"Mum?"

"Honey, go to bed. It's nearly morning."

"I can't sleep."

"I don't think any of us can." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mum, are we gonna be okay?"

"I don't know darling." She said this with a cringe in her voice. That scared me. She had no idea in the world how different things would be.

"Do Ben and Lucy know?"

"Not yet, I don't want to worry them. I'll call them in the morning."

I looked at her and she held her arms wide in a hugging motion. I crawled over and snuggled under her warm cardigan.

I wasn't sure how long we sat in silence just together, but I soon felt Mum's heavy breath on my cheek and before long I drifted off too.

I woke up when Mum tried to get breakfast started without my hearing.

"Morning Darling, hope it's not too early for you."

"What time is it?" I said wearily.

"Just gone ten. I thought I should get breakfast on." She sounded surprisingly upbeat. It was clearly all an act. No one else was awake so I perched on the breakfast bar and munched on a cereal bar. It was bland and tasteless. I don't think I'll be eating anything for a while anyway. I through half of it in the bin and went upstairs to get changed. I heard Mum crying on the phone so I assumed she was calling either Ben or Lucy. It seemed ages until another person got up. Katie and Mark came down at the same time and it turned out they had slept in the same room last night, because they were scared the men were coming for them too.

At 11 Mum got Justin up, but Lisa was still nowhere to be seen. She fed Scott and got us all down in the living room for a family discussion. It felt so empty without dad. His cushioned chair lay there: cold and alone. No one dared sit there. Not in dad's chair. I doubt anyone will ever sit on it again.

"Ok kids, I understand how hard this is for you. But we have to face up to it. Your father is gone. And he is not coming back. You start school on Monday and I don't want this affecting your standards, especially you Christy. I'm going to the insurance company later today to sort out your father's life insurance. I best do it now, as we have no money at all for anything this week. I called Ben and Lucy, as hard as it was. Ben is going to try and come as soon as he can but tomorrow him and Tracey are going away for a week in Canada. Lucy is packing now and is getting here as soon as possible. She is going to stay here for a few weeks and help me with the housework looking after you all."

She paused. I was surprised she got as much out as she did. She sighed and cradled Scott solemnly.

"I know this is very hard for you all, but we have to be strong. Your father would like it that way."

"Mum, do we have to school to school on Monday?" Katie asked.

"Yes darling, it's better if you get all your schoolwork done and be with your friends."

She didn't reply. She didn't even flinch. She just stared at the mucky carpet, tears bulging in her eyes.

"Christy, will you come with me to the insurance place? Lisa, look after Scott and _actually _look after him. He will need changing soon."

Lisa would usually cringe at the thought of responsibility but recently she's just been quiet and obeys everything mum says. Sadly, for her to finally realise how nice she should be, dad had to go.

Mum and I pulled out of the drive an hour later. I looked in the mirror and saw my red puffy face staring back at me. Mum placed her hand on my knee and gazed over to me when we stopped at the traffic lights.

"We'll be fine." She half-smiled.

When we got there the queue wasn't long. It was practically empty. When I looked at mum's FOSSIL watch it said 7 in the morning. It felt more like 7 at night; I'd had so little sleep.

We sat down in front a woman with a crooked nose and overused foundation smeared on her face. She looked like she had had as much sleep as me by the look of rage on her face. The chair felt like stone when I rested my bum on it. I fidgeted until I saw the woman look up with displeasure. She was sorting files angrily. Neither mum nor I knew whether to introduce ourselves.

Finally the woman looked up and said:

"How may I help you?" Her droning voice echoed in my ears and her yellow teeth stuck out from her lips. I shuddered when she looked up. I didn't mean to be rude, so I turned it into a shiver.

"Erm yes, hi. My husband, he-, he um-, passed away the other day." She paused and took a deep breath. I rubbed her on the back in encouragement. "I'm here to collect the insurance money."

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said it so plainly. Like the way you would say, hope you have a good day. She had no idea what pain we were going through.

"Name please."

"Daniels. Paul Daniels."

She clicked a couple of times. And typed in pointless codes.

"I'm sorry your husband hasn't been on the database for a few months."

"Excuse me? What does that mean?" My heart pounded when mum said that. She was just as confused as me.

"Well he hadn't paid his bills for half a year. We contacted him and he told us to cancel his insurance."

"No, that can't be true. He would have told me. Check again." Mum said, hesitant.

"I'm certain it's him Mrs Daniels."

"No, no, no. He would have told me! He would have!" Mum screamed loudly. Many people turned round in awe. "So where does that leave me? Penniless. My husband is gone and he has left us no money at all, is that what you are telling me!"

"Mrs Daniels, calm down. I'm sure you can sort this out with the bank."

Mum sobbed and got up out of chair like a flash of lightning. She dragged me out and hissed to herself. I'm pretty sure she swore too.

"Mum, what does this mean?"

"I don't freaking know Katie, I'm just as confused as you for God's sake."

"Mum, I'm Christy." I hollered.

"Look, just get off my case!"

The drive home was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Look, I'm sorry I got mad earlier." Mum's voice echoed in my eardrums.

"Don't worry about it." I said bluntly.

I got out the car and charged to my room. My phone rang repeatedly. I didn't answer it. It was Tia, probably wondering where I was. I hadn't spoken in days. After the third ring I boldly lifted the phone and breathed into the mouthpiece.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Christy, answer your god damn phone."

"I'm here." I said in a croaky voice.

"Oh, why haven't you answered my calls or texts for the last 2 days?"

"I didn't have time."

"Please, I refuse to believe Christy Daniels was busy for a full 2 days straight."

"Well I was, ok?"

"Hey. What's up with you?"

"What isn't." I muttered.

"Look Christy, are you gonna tell me what the hell is wrong or not?" I wanted to keep it all locked in, but at the same time I wanted to cry out my sorrow to the heavens. I held my breath and then it all came out.

"My dad's dead."

At first she was silent. She didn't say a word. She didn't take a breath. Nothing.

"What?"

"You heard. I haven't been speaking to anyone because my dad is DEAD."

"Christy. I-I'm-s-so sorry. If I would have known I wouldn't have been so stubborn." I feel her sweating through the phone. She suddenly sounded sticky and uncomfortable.

"Well look. Why don't you come over? Tell me everything and we'll sort you out. You can stay the night and we'll just talk about stuff. We'll do anything you want. We'll eat cookie dough and ice cream, cut out my ex-boyfriends' heads out of pictures. You know, cool stuff."

This made me giggle. Without requesting permission form Mum I packed a small bag and left the house. Once at Tia's house I rang Mum. She wasn't too happy but she knew it would do me some good.

Me and Tia stayed up nearly all night. I remember finally drifting off at about 5 in the morning. It was really fun, and I couldn't have been cheered up more by anyone else. We watched out favourite film of all time- Mean Girls and played the funniest bits over and over again that made us choke with laughter. We sat in our sleeping bags while painting each other's nails and doing crazy make-up. I grinned as she passed me our old 'Forever Friends' book. Where we had been best mates since Year 1 we made a little book about us, and our friendship. I know; lame! At about 1 we snuggled up close and talked for ages. I cried, a lot. I told her everything and she did all she could to make me feel happy. We ended up laughing our stomachs out when she told me all about her worst ex-boyfriends.

When I left I felt sad that I couldn't stay any longer but Mum rang me on my mobile at 8 to call an 'emergency' family meeting.

When I got home, out of breath, everyone was up and sitting in the living room. It was silent. Scott started crying. He wasn't the only one. Everyone's eyes were red and puffy so I knew they had been up crying.

"Christy, sit down. I have an urgent announcement." Mum said quietly, barely loud enough for me to hear her.

"Ok, I've tried my hardest to sort it but it turns out your father didn't have any insurance."

"So what does that mean?" Lisa asked puzzled.

"Well Lisa it means…it means…basically we have no money." Lisa laughed.

"You're joking, right? Just 'cos Dad is gone suddenly means we have no money. That makes sense." Lisa tutted.

"Well, it turns out we've been in heavy debt since the start of the year, but your father failed to tell me."

"Then, why did he take us on that stupid cruise?" Mark shouted.

"I don't know. I ask myself the same question." Mum said. "So yes, this means we are going to need to cut back. _A lot._"

When she said a lot, a chill ran down my spine.

"How much do you mean when you say a lot?" I asked.

"Well quite-"

"How much money do we actually have?" Lisa said greedily.

"Well in the saving $1500 but we are $750 overdrawn in bills as it is."

"Surely we can live on that." I said hoping that would solve the problem.

"Darling you're forgetting something. Where is our source of income? I'm not working at the moment."

"Oh." I said, dead in my tracks.

"So I have conducted a list of things to help. Lisa-you are going to get a Saturday job since that will be how we'll get money. And also, there'll l be no pocket money. Christy- no more designer cloths, football training classes and lavish football tickets I'm afraid. You're going to get a paper round, at least until I can get a job. Katie- no more dancing. I know that sounds hard, but it isn't permanent. Mark- no more hundreds of toys and cinema trips. I'm also going to cut down on the toys and things I buy for Justin and Scott so we're all going to have to suffer." She drew a breath and braced herself for the backlash.

"No pocket money!" We all screamed.

"Me get a job!" Lisa screeched.

"No more training!"

"I have to quit dancing. Have you gone mad?"

"What about my weekly truck magazine…"

"Look, quiet all of you. Unless you want to sell the house and all your possessions I suggest you follow these rules or we're going to be starving hobos."

"Hobos? What the hell are you on Mum?" Lisa said and trudged up the stairs screaming.

"I'm going to the job centre as soon as Lucy arrives. She'll look after you all so I don't have to pay for a babysitter while I work for some money."

"Sounds like a plan I guess." I muttered.

Apparently Lucy is getting here tomorrow and since my room is the biggest she is sharing with me. I don't mind, I love Lucy its just the whole thought of having her around again. I could never just stop my life where it is to help Mum if something was wrong. I guess Lucy is nice like that though. Mum says George is going to send every bit of spare money they can. He's a sweetie too.

I tidied up my room a little so there was just enough room for a mattress to sleep on for me. I made it a little cosier by adding cuddly toys and a few blankets.

It's Friday, which means I start school in 2 days time. I'll walk through those gates the day after the day after tomorrow. Mum said right now she couldn't afford to buy me all my new stuff for school. I had to burrow through my wardrobe to find my tatty pencil case from last year that Tia and me and doodled all over. Mum suggested I make one. I simply laughed at the thought. I got my old brown, boring schoolbag and carefully packed my pencil case and rough book. I sighed miserably. I'm going to look like such a poor loser. I can't even buy them new jeans I wanted for a good first impression. Mum just said use my pocket money. May I add; my pocket money has gone down from $40 a month to $10. What can I buy with a measly $10? I cried into my pillow. As the summer holidays started I was so excited and look at me now.

The next day I woke up to the sound of mum sobbing on the phone. I listened in silently.

"Yes mum I know. It's awful and you have no idea what its doing to the kids. No, that won't be necessary. Lucy is already coming. Well yes I know. No, it's because I need to borrow some money. Let's just say he's left us in a lot. Well we're $800 overdrawn on the credit cards already. $1500. I will pay it back Mum I promise. Its just soon I fear we'll end up selling the house. Okay thanks Mum, thank you so much. Well she should be here in an hour. Yes, I applied her at McDonalds. Don't you think I know that? I spoke to the post office about Christy's paper round and they said they would get back to us. Well yes I'm going to the job centre later today. Okay thanks again Mum. Love you bye." She hung up and clutched to the pillow.

I breathed heavily. Why did Dad leave us in so much debt for god's sake?

Lucy arrived right on time. She was surprisingly upbeat but I saw right through her. It was an act for us to show all is still well. That night Lucy and me stayed up late, just talking. She told me all about George and their wedding and stuff like that. I told her about Rick and what happened. We ended up just laughing about it, which just goes to show if Lisa was a lot more like Lucy life would be a lot happier around the house.

I start school tomorrow. Oh my god I am freaking out. I rang Tia and we discussed what we're going to do. She is picking me up at quarter to 8. Dear God, I think I might just die.

Chapter 12 Starting School

Tonight I am going to sleep. No matter what happens I will sleep. Even if it takes minutes, even if it takes hours…

As I began to drift off I saw a figure crawl through my doorway and stand outside. They stared at me blankly. It was Dad. Dad! He smiled and leaned his head on my doorway.

"Dad?"

"Yes Christy I'm here."

"But how? You…"

"No I didn't Christy, the death situation is a long story but let's not go in to that."

"But it makes no sense. This must be a dream. You can't be here. You're not supposed to be here."

"Christy, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course but it's just…I don't know." I got up out of bed and hugged him. I held him tight and braced that moment. He _was _here. This isn't a dream. He is actually here, grasping me close. We stood there quietly just holding each other.

"I have missed you so much Christy." He started crying, which set me off too.

"Are you going to stay daddy?"

"Of course I am darling. I'm not leaving you again. Ever." He shook me hard and looked deeply into my eyes. "Just remember that." He rubbed my chin and we sat on my bed happily. I smiled so broad my teeth hurt.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too."

I gripped his hand tightly. It began to feel like air. It felt misty. What's going on?

"Dad, what's happening?" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I have to go now Christy." He said plainly. He faded away into dust I clutched in my fingers.

"NOOO! Come back!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. I felt frantically for air. "NOOO! Please!"

BUZZ! I woke abruptly at the sound of my alarm.

IT was a dream. It couldn't have been. It felt so real. I could still feel him stroking my hair. I could feel his breathe swipe across my cheek.

If it were a normal first day Dad would take the day off to make sausages and bacon and drive us all to school so each and every one of us could say good luck. Mum would come in and tussle your hair and say: "Morning Darling!" in her ultimate cheery voice. Well that's what happened on Lisa's first day.

But since days aren't normal anymore I had to wake up by myself before everyone else and make my own breakfast of mouldy cereal.

I went into the bathroom sobbing and looked at my murky face. It was 6 o'clock solid. I washed my face and rinsed my hair briskly. It was cold and stung my skin. I dried it vigorously and brushed it down. I looked mildly pretty. Nothing compared to Tia. I tiptoed into Mum's room. She obviously still couldn't go in. Not without Dad. I couldn't either. I stepped in and stepped right back out again. I breathed in heavily. I thought back to my final words in the essay. I woke up; it was all a dream. Oh how I wish the same words could exist in my situation. I walked in, picked up the straighteners and ran out quickly. I sighed deeply and rammed the plug into the socket. I attempted to straighten it but at first it just went flat and fluffy. I tried again and again until the hand reached o'clock. I looked a tad better with a cool fringe. That was the main thing I guess. Tia rang me and said to be ready by 8:30, which was when her mum was going to pick me up.

At 8:30 on the dot, Tia's Mum's Porsche pulled onto the drive. By now both Lucy and Mum were up, still in their dressing gowns. I waved goodbye happily. As I walked over to the car I froze. I ran back to Mum giving her one final hug before breaking into tears and entering the car. I got in and sat at the back next to her brother Tommy like always.

"Oh my god Christy! The day has finally arrived! Cheer up!"

"I still don't see why you kids are leaving so early. You don't have to go in until 10." Tia's mum exclaimed.

"Huh? Tia, you said the school day starts at 9."

"It does usually, but because it's our first day we don't have to go in until 10." She said.

"So why have we left so early?" I asked impatiently.

"It's the first day. We have to make a good impression. Therefore, we have to look good and be there first so we meet everybody!"

I sighed and put my head in my hands, annoyance and sadness flowing through my veins.

"So Christy, how is your mum holding up?" Sandra (Tia's mum) asked.

"Um ok, sort of. My sister Lucy is over for a while so Mum is going to the job centre today."

" I see. Well that's good. Tell her if she wants, she can come over ours for lunch, my treat."

"I will. She'd like that."

My heart stammered as we pulled up to the gates. Tia kissed her mum goodbye and we walked in. it was pretty quiet since hardly anyone had come I yet. We got the room on our sheet from reception. It was a math room covered with blank, brown walls encasing us tight. She took out her compact mirror and applied some heavy eye make-up.

"Mum told me to go natural. Per-lease. Christy, what's with your jeans?" She looked up and down me, raising her eyebrows. I wasn't surprised. They were frayed, muddy and creased. But then again they were the best I could find.

"Oh sorry my mum hasn't had time to do laundry." I said angrily.

"It wasn't like that. I have spare skinny jeans in my bag if you want to borrow them."

"Whatever, fine." She pulled out the designer jeans and we searched for the toilet. The only people we saw on the way were some nerds in the library and two people making out in the changing rooms. The toilets were surprisingly clean. No writing on the wall or anything. I breathed in heavily and pulled on the jeans. They were so tight on me.

"They'll be a bit baggy, they barely pull up round my waist." She said filing her nails.

"No they're fine." I said, barely breathing. We clambered out the toilets, with a final make-up check and went to back to the form room. When I looked in the mirror, I actually looked _quite _nice. My hair was at the perfect angle and my eyeliner went well with the foundation and eye shadow.

Finally someone came into our room with a confused look on her face. She had blonde/gingery hair a bit like mine, and beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was neatly tied in a ponytail and as she walked round the table you could see her perfectly thin figure.

Tia jumped off the table excitedly.

"HEY! I'm Tia!" She shouted, nearly deafening the girl for sure.

"Hi, I'm Amber." She said steadily. I sat on my chair moodily; arms folded.

"This is Christy." Tia nudged me. I ignore her. I just didn't feel like making friends. Tia started telling poor Amber about 'Jamie'. I started thinking, memories swimming in my mind. Dad smiled at me. Dad pushed me on the swing. He put his thumbs up and mimed 'Good Luck'. And that was when it hit me. Why was I being mopey? I should be making friends, not cowering away. That would be what dad would have wanted. I'm Christy Daniels. I'm not a coward and neither is my Dad. Tia was mid-sentence talking about her parents.

"So they were like n-"

"So Amber, what are you into?" I asked casually.

Her face brightened and she submerged into full conversation.

"Well I love sports. Especially cheerleading; I was head cheerleader in my old school." I gasped in awe. It sounded as though we had loads in common.

"I always wanted to be head cheerleader." Tia gaped.

"So, what other sports?" I asked.

"Well the usual; soccer, hockey, basketball. That sort of thing." We _did _have loads in common.

"Oh my god. I LOVE soccer!" I yelped, jumping up and down. At that moment I knew straight away that Amber and me were going to be very good friends.

For the next twenty minutes or so, well until it was half past nine we spoke to Amber about loads of different stuff and then someone else arrived.

"Hello hello hello." We looked round in unison. "My name's Senita. Senita Patel."

"Hi, I'm Christy." I reached out my hand.

"Good god girl. What are you wearing?" She said, pulling a sickly face of disgust.

"Excuse me?" I said, shocked. How dare she.

"Well them clothes aint exactly designer, you look like a bloody gypsy." She said rolling her eyes. "Now this girl I like." She said pointing to Tia, looking her up and down. I sniffed to hold in the tears. For a moment I thought Tia and Amber might not say anything.

"Yeah well, I don't like you. Not when you slag off my best mate like that." Tia shouted, pointing irritably in Senita's face.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Amber protested.

"I can see I'll have a problem with you gingey." She said towering over Amber with a scowl on her face.

"Hey, back off." I said, slightly pushing her.

"You better hope you didn't just do what I thought you did." She raged.

"Look would you just leave us alone and get back to your strip joint." Amber said angrily. Tia and me giggled and Senita's face got redder and redder. Her lip cracked and she raised a fist.

"STOP!" My heart skipped a beat. Please don't be a teacher. I seriously couldn't handle it being a teacher on my first day.

Two blonde girls stood in the doorway, looking nearly identical to each other.

"Still bullying people are we, Senita?" The first one said.

"I thought you had grown out of the stage by now." Said the other. Senita sucked in some air.

"Whatever, you three better watch out. And you two." She said pointing to us all.

The blonde girls gave each other a high-five and sat on the table laughing.

"We see you've met Senita. She went to our old school. I'm Shannon."

"And I'm Claire."

"Its great to meet you both." I said beaming. "And thanks, you know, for what you did back there." Tia smiled.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Claire said, then cupping her mouth. "Oh sorry." She said, turning red.

"Hey don't be sorry, I guess we already know who our best friends are gonna be." Amber said delightfully, and with that I knew, I just knew these four were the ones. The ones who were going to be my best friends.

Chapter 13 Meeting Everyone

After the incident with Senita, people started coming in by the fours and fives so we decide to just get to know each other in our group of five.

"So what's your family like, guys? I have the worst." Shannon said as she checked her foundation. "I have a little brother and sister. It's torture."

"I'm an only child." Claire said, slightly sad. An only child? I wonder how great that is. Getting all the good attention and just living in peace. I would choose that option any day.

"I got a little brother." Tia said, filing her nails again.

"I have a twin brother." Amber said casually.

"WHAT?" We all said in unison.

"What?" She said. "I have a twin…it's not that weird. I think he's gonna be in this class too." She said. Wow. A twin would be awesome.

"Are you identical?" Shannon asked.

"Erm no, because I'm a girl and he's a boy…"

"Oh yeah."

"What about you Christy?" Claire asked. Tia looked up.

"Erm I have a BIG family." I put on a fake laugh. They all listened intently. "I have 3 sisters and 4 brothers." I said putting on a smile. They gaped in horror.

"Wow. I would love a big family!" Claire said happily. I smiled, for real this time.

"How do your parents cope?" Shannon said. Tia stood up this time, ready to catch me when I fell, metaphorically of course.

I sniffed and took in a deep breath. I sucked in the tears and boldly lifted my chin up.

"How does my mum cope you mean." I said.

"Oh Christy I'm sorry, are your parents divorced?" Shannon asked, hand covering her mouth.

I stood up and walked out the door.

"I'll be right back." Tia followed me quickly.

All I could hear was Tia apologise and Shannon sigh. From that one sound I could tell how sorry she was, and knew not to hold a grudge. After all, how could I? She hadn't meant to do anything wrong.

I ran into a cubicle, tears streaming down my face, probably smudging all my make-up. Tia followed me in and caught the door before I slammed it.

"Hey babe, come here." She said with open arms. "I know what you're going through and I know its hard, but you're a big girl, you'll get through it."

"No, you have no idea what I'm going through. You don't know the meaning of pain and suffering, because everything is perfect for you!" I shouted. I thought she may shout back but she just hugged me tighter and shushed me like a crying toddler. I felt safe and enclosed.

"I may not know pain Christy, but I know for a fact you can get through this. You're Christy Daniels, the toughest girl I know. And the bestest friend I've ever had." I hugged her, gripping her tightly.

"So come one, what do you say we go back out there and show everyone what a hard-hitting girl you are. You're going to have to tell them sometime."

"I suppose." I breathed in and after rubbing the smudges off my face we walked back out into the form room.

"CHRISTY! I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T REALISE I HAD OFFENDED YOU!" She ran over crying and tripped over a chair leg. She got up and flicked back her hair into place. She made me giggle. She was like in the movies, the blond klutz.

"Shannon, its okay. You didn't know. Guys…my, well, my, my dad died last week." I held Tia's hand tightly. "He was murdered."

There was silence between us.

"Oh my god." Amber said and hugged me. "You bold girl. How you came in today is so brave." Everyone else joined in. we embraced for a while. It felt really nice. We must have looked like complete losers to the other 8 or so people in the room. I just couldn't believe how close we got in the space of an hour.

People kept arriving in bigger and bigger groups until the bell went. I sat down in an available sit surrounded by my new friends. I heard the door open and turned vigorously. My heart skipped a beat. Something absolutely incredible had happened. A boy walked in, eyes shimmering more than the stars themselves. I had never seen someone so beautiful. I stared for ages. He did them cool guy handshakes with a couple of people I looked me way. I must have looked so stupid as I stared blankly. He smiled and I'm pretty sure I squeezed a smile too just in time. I turned and my heart fluttered. He smiled at me!

He must be special. My heart had never felt that way before on seeing a boy. Just then an eccentric woman walked in with a broad grin on her face.

"Hello class! It is so lovely to meet you all!" We muttered a shy hello back. "Well today is going to be very fun! I understand you have 3 lessons today instead of 5 because you need to settle in with you class. Yes?" We nodded stiffly.

"Well, my name is Miss Andrews!" Miss Andrews' eyes were a sparkly blue. She wore too much red lipstick because when she smiled you see some of it on her teeth. You could see a slight grey in her roots and her hair was very short. Nonetheless, she seemed very sweet.

"Right, first things first. You all need to get to know different people! I'm going to pair you up with the list I have here. Lets see…" I sucked in air nervously, hoping I would get put with one of my new friends. "Danny with Kyle, Libby with Bella, Tia with Caitlin, Shannon with José, Claire with Billy, Christy with Catherine…" Catherine? Who was she? I hoped she wasn't one of the sniggering girls at the back. When she finished calling names, we had to find our partner. Catherine turned out to be the fat girl in the blue frock. I didn't mean to, but I think when I sat down I cringed a little. She looked at the desk nervously, shielding her face. Her eyes looked huge behind her thick paned glasses. Her frock looked like it was from Oxfam and her hair was in a messy plait. She looked as though she had just got out of bed.

"Hi, I'm Christy." Catherine cleared her throat.

"I-I'm…Catherine." She said quietly. I took in a breath.

"So tell me about yourself Catherine." I said happily. I might as well make conversation. After all, she may be a lovely girl. Never judge a book by its cover, Dad used to say.

"Erm…well I have a little brother…and, and a dog. I like to read, and write stories and- well yes."

"Wow, I have loads of brothers and sisters! I want a dog so badly but my stupid mum says I can't have one! And I love sports." She sniffed when I said Mum.

"What about your mum?" It went silent. She sniffed, holding back tears. "I'm sorry, have I offended you?" A lump came to my throat. Had her mother died like my Dad? She sighed.

"No."

"You can tell me if something is wrong, y'know." I smiled and clutched her hand. She looked up and pulled a smile. She had lovely teeth. In fact, when I looked deeply she was very pretty.

"Well, I don't know whether I would feel comfortable if we weren't friends-"

"We're not going to be friends?" I said.

"You want to be friends with me?" She said, rather shocked.

"Of course. You sound like a lovely person." She smiled and sat up straight.

"In that case." Her smile quickly turned glum. "Erm, my mum is quite sick. She's not in a good way. She-the doctors-they found a lump. She has cancer." She broke into quiet tears. I hugged her so hard, holding her tight.

"Its okay. Shush." I rocked her like a baby. "If we're being open with each other, I don't have a dad anymore."

She looked up, red in the face from tears. "He was murdered last week." She didn't say anything, but I could see in her eyes how sorry she was. "So I guess we're in the same boat." I said with a slight laugh in my voice, as I swallowed my tears.

"Right, class lets change partners! Move next to someone you don't know!" I gave Catherine a last quick hug as I got up. I scanned the room for someone to sit with. I heard a click behind me.

"Hey you! Over here." I turned round and saw the sniggering girl from earlier. I wished I could refuse but all the other seats were taken. I hastily sat down opposite her. She vigorously chewed her bubble gum as she fiddled with her perfectly straight brown hair. Her outfit consisted of all designer clothing. Dolce and Gabbana, Goldigga, everything. She looked me up and down and rolled her eyes. For a while, we sort of sat there silently while she filed her nails.

"That guy is well fit." She looked over at the boy who made my heart skip a beat. "Apparently his name is Danny." Danny, I like that. It's a cute name. "I'll probably ask him out after school." I sighed. I had no chance against her.

"I thought he was quite good-looking too."

"Too bad sunshine-he's mine."

"Erm, excuse me, I don't believe you own him. He may not even like you."

"Yeah but he probably does, I mean look at me." She said rising her on chair.

"Whatever." I said under my breath.

"My name's Libby. Remember it. What about you gingey?"

"Christy." I said, glaring.

"I can't believe you got put with that fat loser." She cackled and pointed at Catherine. She was now, looking mournfully at the floor as Bella checked her make-up in her compact mirror.

"Hey, she's a hell of a lot nicer than you." I said angrily.

"Well well well, gingey is certainly coming out of her shell. What else you got?" She said sarcastically.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I said almost shouting.

"Darling, you may want to sort out your anger issues." She said, still filing her nails. I flicked the file and it flew out of her hand onto the floor. She stared at me furiously. Just as she was about to retaliate Miss Andrews once again called.

"Well class, its time for your first lesson. Enjoy it, even though it's Maths. But it is Mr James. He's a lovely man. I hope you got to know each other a bit better!" She walked out the room clutching her books.

I shot up and walked across to Shannon and Claire before Libby could do anything.

"Make any friends?" I said casually, pretending to be listening when really I was catching a glimpse of Danny. He was talking to that Kyle guy. Kyle was good-looking too, quite like a surfer dude, but nothing compared to Danny.

"Yeah actually. That Caitlin girl is nice." Tia said, peering over at this tanned boy, Tony. She glared as Senita paced over towards him, twisting her hair flirtatiously. Great. That's gonna go down well with Tia. She has competition. In fact, she has quite a lot of it. There are loads of pretty girls in our class and it wouldn't surprise me if half of them were like her. It was different in our old school. Most girls were quite and didn't care about their appearance.

"Oh my god. I love that boy José! We got off to the best start ever! He said he thinks I'm really pretty! He even lives really close to me! And isn't he so good looking!" Shannon ran over blushing.

"Oh god, he's not going to be like Ian, is he?" Claire laughed.

"Who's Ian?" Said Amber.

"This guy she went out with for like a year."

"A year? How can you stay with a boy for that long?" Tia asked, shocked. "Well I have to say that Tony is quite the good-looking."

"Are you kidding, has to be John." Claire said proudly. We all looked round, surprised.

"What?" She said.

"Which one is he?" Shannon asked curiously.

"That one!" She pointed. "You know I'm allowed to like a guy too!"

"Well, step aside girls, there is a new hunk candidate, and its Kyle." We all dropped jaws.

"You like him? I knew one of us would." I said.

"Yep." She smiled.

"So Christy, Tia likes Tony, I like José, Claire likes John and Amber likes Kyle. Have you got your eyes on anyone after half an hour?" Shannon asked, fiddling with her hair.

"Erm, I don't know." I said awkwardly.

"You do! Who is it?" Amber nudged.

"Well…maybe Danny…" There was a pause.

"Obvious Christy. As soon as he walked in I knew you would like him." Tia said.

"You like Danny?" Amber said outrageously.

"Just a little…" I said nervously.

"He's my brother!" She said, laughing out loud. They all giggled.

"_He's_ your twin brother?" I said, turning red wildly.

"Yeah!" Amber said, squealing with laughter.

"Oh god." I said, sinking into a pit of embarrassment.

**Chapter 14**

First Lesson of The Year

After the minor embarrassment of the whole Danny situation Amber explained she was used to everyone fancying her brother and that she _thinks _me going out with him would be 'great'. I just told her not to get her hopes up. Before we left for Maths I told the girls to watch out for Libby and avoid sitting with her.

"Oh my god. Watch Chanelle and Bella as well." Amber said quietly.

So after our quite discussion the five of us trudged to Maths.

"Good morning class." Mr James said as we stood along the wall, waiting to have our seats allocated. He was gorgeous for a teacher. He allocated us seats in alphabetical order.

"It appears we have a late comer." He said as we reached the surnames ending in S. Just then the door opened and the whole class turned in unison. A lump appeared in my throat. It felt as though I had swallowed a rock of some sort. Rick stood in the doorway. _Rick. _Of all the people who could have been in my class _Rick _had to. How awkward was this going to be. I could feel the bubbling anger rising to my brain when he shut the door quietly.

"Sorry I'm late, mum got the times wrong." He said in that deep brown voice I had fell in love with for the last 7 or something years.

He looked straight over at me and Tia clung to my hand.

"Yes well, your seat is here, next to Caitlin."

At first he didn't comply as he gazed into my eyes. I glared hardly, but he still wouldn't stop staring, like he was trying to entrance me. But then he shook his head and walked over to his desk. I looked over at Tia and she mimed: Are you okay? I nodded with pride, knowing this year Rick wasn't going to put me down.

"Right class. I know this is Maths but Mr Martin has forced us teachers to make your first lessons at this school ones where you get to know other people, so you can therefore settle in. I for one this is an excellent idea, so first I would like you to sit with the person next to you in the register and join up with another pair in the room, preferably one you haven't met yet. I looked at Tia and she winked her special wink. I wonder whom to sit with. I had already got to know quite a few people. Tia said Caitlin was nice, but she's sitting with Rick so I don't think I'll talk to her.

"Christy!" I heard a familiar shout and turned to see Amber waving. She was sitting with Danny. _Danny. _Surely she wasn't going to try that hard to get us together. Tia pulled me over and we sat opposite them.

"Tia, Christy, this is my brother Danny." She said pointing, with a glint in her eye.

"Hey." He said in a gorgeous way. It made me melt. Just hearing the sound of his voice made me want him as mine.

"Hi." I said. I must have sounded so stupid. "So Danny, do you know Tony?" Tia said energetically.

"Erm, no I only went to the same school as Steve." It was weird, because even though he was talking to Tia, he was looking at me.

"Danny, what sort of stuff are you into then?" I said casually.

"Well I like sports."

"You're joking!" I said excitedly.

"Christy likes sports too." Amber said, fixing her ponytail. "You two must have a lot in common.

"What sports do you play?" He said eagerly.

"Soccer. I'm on a- well I used to be on a team. But I love them all."

"Wow. I play on a soccer team too." He smiled. I think I died. He had the nicest teeth ever.

It seemed as though we spoke for ages. Tia and Amber were talking about make-up (!) but me and Danny's conversation was a lot more meaningful. I told him about Dad. And you know what, it was the right decision. My hands were on the table and as soon as I told him he cupped his hands over mine. He held my hand! I looked around and saw a quick glare from Libby. My heart sang. I wanted to climb the rooftops and shout. Shout to the whole world how happy I was.

My happiness was short lived. Mum rang me at lunch to see how my day was going. I could tell she had been crying all day. She sounded ill and hungry, as if she hadn't eaten anything since it happened. Then again, she probably hasn't. I told her how well my day has been going and she said she was very proud of me for coming in and making such a good start.

Tia, Amber, Shannon and Claire waited for me while I was on the phone and then we went to the cafeteria for lunch. It was _so _busy. All you could hear was shouting and pushing. I saw Lisa sitting at the busiest table, Joey round her arm. We finally found a table and started to eat our lunch. I bought an apple and some yoghurt, when Tia only bought a cereal bar. I saw Catherine timidly walking around, asking for available seats, always getting rejected. She made the terrible mistake of asking for the seat next to Libby.

"No way! And do yourself a favour darling, lose some weight!" She said. Bella and Chanelle screeched with laughter. I saw tears roll in her eyes.

"Hey Catherine!" I shouted.

"Christy, what are you doing? That girl is huge." Tia said.

"Tia, have you even spoken to her?"

"No, but have you seen what she is wearing?" I glared and Catherine sat down next to me shyly.

"Hi Christy."

"Hey, these are my friends; Tia, Amber, Claire and Shannon." They all gave an effortless wave except for Shannon who had a really big grin on her face.

"I really like your dress!" Shannon said.

"You do?" Catherine said, quite confused.

"I think it's lovely!"

"Er, thanks." She said, happily. "I like your hair by the way." She said pointing to Tia. Tia's face brightened and after that I knew Catherine would have no trouble settling in. What I found shocking was that she told the girls about her mum nearly straight away. I was quite proud of her because in a way I felt as though I had helped her build up her confidence. They all comforted her really well, so it seemed life was going to be okay at Sunnydale, since after the first day I already had 5 best friends.

The last lessons were great. I got to know so many people. We got a list of our class (below) so we can 'learn' each other's names. Cheesy, I know. However, I added my own comments.

Amber Bell awesome person

**Danny Bell **incredibly gorgeous!

**Bella Chase **not nice apparently – probably a cow__

**Chanelle Cooper **same as – her Bella + Libby are like the trio of evil__

**Christy Daniels **the coolest person ever!

**Tia Desai **my best friend!

**Lisa Graham **she seems okay Billy Hedley biggest geek I have ever seen, pretty sure Catherine likes him

**Claire Hudson **awesome person

**Steve Hunter **didn't really speak to him

**Catherine Jones **awesome person

**Harpriya Kabir **didn't speak, seemed like a loner

**Alexia King **really pretty! Really nice aswell.

**Andrew Lowe **he's cool I guess

**Rachel Mortley **she was nice

**Senita Patel **OMG! HATE HER ALREADY.

**Kyle Pearson **really lovely, gonna be a proper nice boy mate.

**John Rice **didn't really speak

**Shannon Riley **awesome person

**Benjamin Samuels **didn't really speak

**Rick Saunders **!!!!! OMG HATRED !!!!!

**Caitlin Slater **nice girl

**Tony Smith **seems okay, bit too over all the girls sort of thing

**Libby Taylor **HATE HATE HATE !!

**José Toriano **hot! Very funny too

**Chris Turner **didn't really speak

Emily Wright didn't really speak, looks as though she is all over Rick

**Tom Warwick **didn't really speak

So basically the first day was awesome. We left and I looked around outside for the bus. I bumped into Claire, who was also peering around.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I said.

"I get the bus here."

"Serious? Where do you live?"

"Brook Lane. It's like the longest road ever." She said, rolling her eyes.

"You're joking. I live there too! I'm number 33!"

"Really? Wow that is so amazing. Well I'm 191, so that explains why we have never crossed paths."

"Yeah, but still this is awesome!"

We got on the bus together and spoke the whole way until my stop.

"See ya later!" I shouted, tripping over bags in the gangway.

I had smiled so broadly the whole day, my teeth hurt. To be honest, I had had so much fun today I sort of forgot about Dad. In a way though, that's a good thing. I suppose.

As soon as I walked in the door all the memories flooded back to haunt me. I saw Dad's chair. A sharp pain ran through my chest when I saw Mum asleep on the sofa, pale and red around the eyes. An array of tissues scattered around the sofa. I sat next to her and caressed her hair softly. How much pain was she going through? It was beyond imagination.

"She fell asleep about an hour ago." Lucy said entering the room with a mug of hot chocolate.

"LUCY!" I said jumping up, excitedly.

"How was your first day of school?" She said.

"Oh it was amazing. I made so many friends."

"Well that's good to know!"

"So how did the job centre go?" I said. Lucy looked to the floor.

"She didn't go in the end. She couldn't put herself up to it. So I went for her and got a few application forms and pamphlets. Now I've done the washing and ironing so all your clothes are ready. What do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza's good with me!" I said, running up the stairs.

Lucy had been great. She had done nearly all the chores and she had only been here a day.

"NOOOOOO!" I heard a screeching cry from downstairs and a door slam.

"What the hell is going on?" I said, running down the stairs.

Lisa was in hysterics. Lucy had her arm round her with an irritated look on her face.

"Why why why!" Lisa screamed.

"What's happened?" I said.

"Joey broke up with me!" No wonder she was so panic-stricken. Her and Joey had been going out for like 2 years. She had never been apart from him.

"Why in God's name did he break up with you?"

"Because of Dad." She said, bursting into a new set of tears.

"He broke up with you because Dad died? Creep." I said, with bitter resentment.

"No you idiot. Because we don't have any money." She said throwing herself over Lucy.

"Well at least you know what a div he is now."

"You don't get it do you? He's my world. Without him, I'm nothing. We are like salt and pepper. The entire popular clique revolves around us. He is refusing to talk to me!" She said manically. She stomped up to her room and slammed the door.

"Boy I miss this place." Lucy said sarcastically.

"You'll get used to it." I winked.

Chapter 15 School Gets Interesting

When I woke the next morning memories of Dad's death pushed down on me. I think it was maybe because yesterday I didn't really think about it at all yesterday and in a way, he was angry. I had a quick sob before getting changed and putting on my make-up.

Today I wore skinny jeans, a green top with necklace and a bracelet and pumps. The make-up I wore was subtle but pretty at the same time. A touch of pressed powder with eye shadow and liner. Both of course match the outfit.

Mum questioned me when I got downstairs as to why I was suddenly wearing make-up and not wearing my soccer gear.

I simply replied: "What's the point in wearing soccer gear if you can't play?"

"Now don't you start. It's not my fault you can't play soccer anymore. I just don't want you changing too soon to fit in. I'm going to go to the job centre today. For real this time. And on Monday, I need you to be home on time because I have an appointment with the doctor."

I glared and munched on my low calorie cereal bar.

School got better and better through the week. After interrogating many people I found out Libby didn't ask Danny out and hasn't really spoken at all to him, only fluttered her eyelashes. Danny and me spoke quite a lot during the week, each day finding something more in common for us to talk about. By the end of the week I had spoken to every single member of the class and had a lot more friends than the beginning.

_**Gossip Update: **__**(a new feature)**_

- Tia is getting more obsessed with Tony by the day and word has spread that he likes her to. She is going to act, hopefully tomorrow.

_- Catherine likes that geeky guy Billy Hedley. _

_- Rick and Emily are dating already as he asked her out after French class yesterday. They are officially the first couple in the class._

_- Benjamin is planning to ask out Rachel on Friday after school._

On Friday morning I got into school quite early.

"Christy! I have had a crisis!" Tia ran up to me, liquid eyeliner all dodgy over her lids.

"It leaked. Look at me! I need you to put it on! Tony could be here any minute. I can't look like this!"

I wiped it all off and used my minor art skills to put a new coat on.

"You are a life saver."

I was right. Catherine likes Billy. She manoeuvres her chair over to him and helps him with his homework. Knowing him, he hasn't got a clue. Rick and Emily sit in class holding each other's hands, mainly in front of me. I think he's trying to make me jealous, but to be fair I really don't care.

As I sat with Tia she went over what she was going to say to Tony when he came in. It sounded pretty thorough, as if she had practiced all night. Tia isn't usually this crazy though. Sometimes she'll just go over to someone and work her magic. Maybe this time she was really serious. Sadly it was pretty obvious Senita was prowling and had overheard. Tony walked in with Caitlin and Senita pounced on him like a cat. Tia got up; ready for anything that hit her.

"Hey Tony." Senita said lovingly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie at the weekend, you know, together. As a couple." She stood there showing off her perfect figure. I held Tia's hand tightly.

He looked helplessly over at Tia. Her face brightened, clearly hoping he would charge over and carry out the room like a knight in shining armour.

"Actually, I'm going out with Caitlin." He held her hand and Caitlin looked up excitedly.

Senita stalked out the room without another word. I looked at Tia. She stood there in disbelief. Caitlin? Even I was quite shocked, not ready for the mighty hurdle. She's nice and everything but they are nothing alike. I gave her a hug and we went to the toilets.

She cried for a time. A long time.

"Tia I shouldn't worry." She unbolted the door.

"Not worry? This has never happened before. This guy I actually genuinely like, probably the first guy and he gets taken in a flash by Caitlin Slater."

"Its better that than Senita Patel." I said flatly, combing my fringe. "Don't you remember Kathy Burns and Rod Williams in old school?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" She said, wiping her eyes. I groaned.

"Everybody knew Rod liked Sarah and that she liked him. But then shy little Kathy came along and asked him out. He said yes because he didn't want to hurt her feelings but eventually it didn't work out and he went out with Sarah."

"So, what has that got to do with this?"

"Tia, people have already said Tony likes you. I mean you can tell by how he looks at you. It's only a matter of time before he'll realise how much he likes you and break it with Caitlin. It's just a matter of time."

Though it was clearly hard for her to take in, she understood.

We walked back to the classroom, in silence just walking forward with pride knowing one day for Tia, everything was going to be all right.

_**Gossip Update:**_

News spread pretty quickly about Tony and Caitlin and soon enough, everyone was talking about it.

_Benjamin did ask out Rachel after school and she said yes. However, Lisa spoke to Benjamin and he said he quite liked Tia while Alexia spoke to Rachel, who quite likes Andrew. It's all getting confusing!_

_The 6 of us ate lunch with the boys (Danny, Kyle, Steve, John and José) today and we decided it was going to be a constant thing. _

_Tom is asking Bella out on Monday even though he knows she likes Kyle. _

The weekend started quite glumly. When I got home Mum was curled up on the sofa asleep while Lucy was doing the dishes. The house was quiet, though I knew everyone was home. The house wasn't as lively as it used to be. Katie wouldn't bounce down the stairs anymore. Instead she would sit up in her room writing her little storybooks. Mark wouldn't charge down the stairs with his trucks anymore. Instead he played with them peacefully in his room. Even Justin seemed to know what was going on. He sat in corners now, playing by himself as if cornered from all life in the world. As for Scott, he never stops crying, ever. For Lisa I can't tell, but there's something wrong with her. But not only because Dad's gone but I think it's something else. She isn't as ungrateful as she used to be. She always skulks round, like she is consumed with guilt and sorrow.

But whatever it is, all I know is the house has changed. And I really don't like it.

I ran straight upstairs, avoiding dinner, which was usually an awkward silence. I could hear Lisa crying on her bed, no doubt because Joey had broken her heart for no apparent reason. I turned on my laptop and whizzed onto MSN, checking my e-mails too. None. Lets see who's online: a couple of people from old school, Harpriya and Caitlin. Wow, interesting. Just as I'm about to click sign out a name pops up at the bottom. The message read: "Danny (Y) has just signed in." My heart skipped a beat. Since I added him on Wednesday, he hadn't been online at all. I wonder if I should talk to him. If I say hi first it might look desperate. Then again, he might be thinking like me and waiting for me to say hi. Hmm, what to do in a conundrum like so. Oh whatever, I'll just say hi. I'm sure they'll be no harm done.

Christy  says:

_Hi _

Danny (Y) says:

_Hey Christy, you ok?_

Christy  says:

_I'm good thanks you =)_

Danny (Y) says :

_I'm great cheers, you up to much? _

Christy  says:

_No, I'm actually really bored, you?_

Danny (Y) says:

Not at the moment, but me and the boys are going to the Plaza tonight. Amber says hi by the way. =D

Christy  says:

Lol, hi Amber. The Plaza? Awesome! We used to go all the time as kids! I love the Plaza!

In case you hadn't noticed, I was being quite sneaky. Yeah, we used to go when we were kids but I didn't love it that much. Then again, if I were to go with friends we would probably do totally different things. Instead of play on the penny machines, we would get a pizza and go shopping and hang outside.

He took a while to reply.

Danny (Y) says:

Well, do you wanna come? Amber can, so if you want you two can tag along.

OMG OMG OMG! I wanted to call Tia straight away but I thought if I did she would probably invite herself so I thought otherwise and acted casual.

Christy  says:

_Sounds good. =) Who else is going?_

Danny (Y) says:

Well it's: me, you, Amber. Then Kyle, Steve, John and José and then that Libby girl wanted to come so I invited her along too.

LIBBY? LIBBY! OMG! This was going to be a nightmare. Then again I couldn't turn down a chance like this. Hopefully, I could just steer clear of her and just stay with Amber, but at the same time get closer to Danny than her. He quickly said he had to go and to meet outside the Plaza at 8pm.

I was so excited. Even though the Libby situation set a nervous lump on my throat I was really happy at the same time. Danny _technically _asked me out, right? Anyway, I need to decide what to wear!

I need to think of a way to look classy – but not over the top, yet seductive – but not in a slutty way. I'm sure Libby will be dressed completely inappropriately, so I'll wear something than stands out, but not in an attention-seeking way.

I was so tempted to call Tia. She would know exactly what to do, but I knew I couldn't. Instead I rang Amber. I didn't think I would have to ring her number so soon, as I had only known her a week. The phone rang repeatedly until a cheerful voice whizzed down the phone line.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi, is Amber there please?" I asked cautiously.

"You're talking to her."

"Oh, hey! It's Christy. I was just wondering what you were wearing tonight."

"Well I'm wearing my new green tartan mini-skirt, knee high black socks and plain t-shirt."

I quickly ended the conversation in a rush. Her outfit sounded perfect. I had nothing. Ever since the _incident_, Mum hasn't done washing at all, and Lucy has barely got through half.

It's quite warm, would denim shorts be okay? Maybe I should just wear some sweatpants. Too cheap. Jeans?

GRR! Looking perfect is so hard! I wonder how Tia does it…

Chapter 16 The Plaza

When I got downstairs at half 7, everyone was watching TV. Mum was hugging a pillow next to Katie and they watched the coloured box silently and awkwardly.

"Mum I'm going out."

"Hmm. Where." She said, slowly getting up.

"The Plaza."

"Oh, the plaza. Well I suppose that's okay. When will you be back? Who are going with? Do you have your phone?" She said quietly and uneasily.

"I'm not sure. I'm going with some friends from my new school. And yes, it has full battery and $8 credit." I kissed her on the cheek and went for the door. Then I realised. I needed a lift. The Plaza was a twenty-minute walk, so I had time but I didn't want to turn up all sweaty. Mum was still stuttering when I walked over to Lucy.

"Well, okay. But stay safe." She said staring at the wall.

"Lucy, can I have a lift?" I asked courteously. "Please."

We got in the car swiftly. I decided on wearing my blue skinny jeans, black converses and green t-shirt. On the way to the Plaza Lucy said Mum is going to the doctor's on Monday. I only roughly remember her telling me. Apparently she may be suffering from depression. The good news is Lisa got a job at Taco Bell. I hadn't spoken to Lisa in ages. Maybe I should go in her room later and congratulate her. We got there at 7:50 and I saw Amber and Danny already standing there. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Danny. He looked great. He had black jeans, a brown t-shirt, some Lacoste trainers and a lovely black jacket. His hair looked so nice, perfectly gelled up in place.

"Thanks for the lift, Lucy." I said, not taking my eyes off Danny. He smiled, and I swear I melted.

"Hey Amber. Hey Danny." I said, crossing my arms in the cold."

"Heya!" She said hugging me excitedly.

"Sup." Danny said casually. We headed into the ice cream parlour, where the others gradually turned up. I sat between Amber and Danny.

"Hey, Christy came!" Kyle said, as he sat down opposite. I smiled charmingly and we gave each other our familiar high-five. Kyle is probably the funniest guy I have ever met. He's a real, genuine mate. I was really having fun as we sat there for ages just talking and stuffing our faces with ice cream. Just as I thought this could be the best night of my life Libby walked in.

"Hey guys!" She said provocatively. My jaw dropped in disgust. She looked like Lisa. She had a pink tight t-shirt that said 'Bitch', a short pink mini-skirt, pink stilettos and her face was covered in make-up. Amber and me looked at each other in shock. All the guys' eyes stuck to her for minutes, all as shocked as us. She pushed me aside and rooted herself next to Danny.

"Hey Danny." She said winking. "Have I missed much?" She turned her nose down at me. I glared angrily.

"We were…just about to…head to the movies." He said, staring at her chest. I threw up in my mouth.

"Cool lets head out then." John said happily.

"Ok, just wait here for a second, Christy and me are going to the toilets." Amber said, tugging at my arm.

"Want me to come with?" Kyle said smiling. I slapped him round the head as we walked by and we laughed like idiots.

Amber shut the door abruptly as we got into the bathroom.

"Can you believe her?" She said glaring. "What a slut." I was speechless.

"She's gonna get Danny." I said, croakily. Amber turned and held my hand.

"No she's not. I know my brother. He wouldn't fall for someone like her."

"Oh please! You saw her! What guy wouldn't want that!" I cringed.

"Look, Libby has about as much personality as a plank of wood. You on the other hand are one of the coolest people I have ever met." She said, hugging me tightly. I held back the tears and hugged her back. "Besides, I've heard Danny talk about you." She winked.

"Really?" I said. My eyes brightened. He has talked about me?

"What has he said?"

"Well, when he went in the bathroom to get ready, he left his MSN conversation open with José. They were talking about girls in the class and saying what they thought about each person. I found your name and read. José said he thought you were really nice and funny."

"And Danny?" I said.

"He said he thought you were really pretty and funny and nice. All that kinda stuff. Then he said when you walked in he got a really weird feeling. A good feeling. Then he said he had to get ready. All he said about Libby was he thought she was quite pretty, but seems a bit big-headed."

My heart burst out of it's shell and sang to the heavens. He said that. He said he thought I was pretty. And funny. And nice. He had A WEIRD FEELING when he saw me!

I pushed the door open and literally ran back to our table. I stopped in my tracks. Everyone was up from the table, waiting at the door except Danny and Libby. She had her arm around him and was playing with his ear, whispering in it sneakily.

"So yeah, do you want to go out sometime, you know. Together, as boyfriend and girlfriend." She smiled deviously.

"Yeah, I'd love too." He kissed her on the cheek and got up from the table and joined the rest of the group. Hand in hand they merged in, telling everyone the news.

I was frozen on the spot. The tears welled up behind my eyes.

Danny saw me and shouted over.

"Christy you coming?" He said, smiling. I didn't comply. I couldn't. I felt paralysed. Unable to move. He looked at me, confused.

"You ready Christy?" Amber bounced beside me, back from the loo. "Christy? What's wrong?"

I broke away, tears spilling out. I had to get out of there. I couldn't let anyone see me. I picked up my purse and ran through the crowd, pushing past anyone in my way.

"CHRISTY!" Amber screamed, grabbing her things.

"Christy, wait!" Danny shouted. He tried to follow but Libby held him back tightly.

"Just leave the cry-baby." She snarled.

I had never felt so betrayed. I ran past the shops and found a dark corner. I slumped against the wall, bursting into tears. I could hear Amber calling for me, but I didn't want her to see me. I didn't want to see anyone. I huddled, rocking myself as I cried my pain away. I thought of Dad and the pain built up more. I felt like I was dead, or at least I wanted to be. I had forgotten about what had just happened. All I could think about was Dad. All the memories swamped back to me, poisoning my mind. I sat there for ages, just crying.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned and saw Dad.

"Come here darling." I flung my arms over him and screamed in agony. He shushed me and rocked me like a baby.

"You can get through this honey. You know everything happens for a reason."

"But what am I supposed to do!"

"Believe."

"In what? You're gone! The one boy I genuinely like, is going out with someone else!" I paused.

"What is there to believe in!?" I let go of him and stared deeply in his eyes. "Daddy, I can't live without you! It's just too hard!"

"Nothing is too hard, if you believe."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" I punched his knees, hard with my fists and slumped onto his lap. He stroked my hair. I shut my eyes, feeling his warm, touch. I began to calm down and drifted slowly into a dreamy realm. I looked up. Dad was gone. It had felt so real. He was there. I knew he was. I couldn't have just imagined it. I got up and held my arms tightly, for warmth. I looked at my watch. It was 10:30. I had been there for 2 hours. I took out my purse and found $3 change. Nowhere near enough money to get a cab home. I looked around in the gloomy darkness. My Dad would lead my home, through the spirit in the wind. I could feel his warm touch in the breeze and just that could take me home safely.

Chapter 17 Libby's Triumph

I didn't remember much from last night. I remember feeling my way past the cold street walls of San Diego. I remember staggering through my front door wearily. I remember trying to sneak upstairs, but I saw Mum and Lucy standing there looking at me in their dressing gowns.

And I certainly remember the heated argument that ensued due to my lateness and because of the state I was in.

"Where have you been?" Mum shouted, in tears.

"We've been worried sick!" Lucy shouted, as she rubbed her coffee mug vigorously for warmth.

"I-"I began inventively.

"I don't want to know! Just off to bed! You're grounded for 2 weeks." Mum said, soothing her brain with her fingers. I didn't complain. I was in no fit state to even understand what had happened.

When I woke up the next morning, memories of Libby's triumph washed over me like high tide on a beach. It left a lump in my throat as I wondered what she was doing, at this precise moment. Top of the world, no doubt, knowing she could tell everyone Danny was her boyfriend.

I went downstairs to find Lucy doing the washing robustly.

"In case you're wondering, Mum's at the doctor's." She said without turning around. I looked over at the sofa where Katie and Justin looked at me timidly.

"KISTY!" He shouted, waving excitedly. I smiled and sat down next to him happily.

"Where's Scott?" I asked.

"Upstairs. ASLEEP." Lucy said irritably. She was clearly still annoyed about the previous night. The phone rang and Lucy answered it quickly.

"Yes. Ok. I'll just pass you over. Christy! It's your friend." She said tossing the phone.

"Hello?"

"CHRISTY! What happened to you! I was so worried!"

"I left. I didn't want to stick around and watch Libby snog Danny's face off." I said bluntly.

"Tell me about it. I sat behind them in the cinema. I mean I sat with Kyle and we-. Well forget that, I'll tell you later. Where did you go? I looked everywhere."

"Well I ran around the corner, down an alleyway, hid behind a dustbin for two hours then went home." I said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Why didn't you ring me? Or wait for me, or something!" She shouted.

"Look I wasn't thinking okay, now if you'll just leave me to cry into a pillow-"

"Oh no, you're not. We're going to go shopping and take your mind of this whole Libby thing-. Danny, go away. Yeah, the door was shut for a reason!"

I took in a breath as I heard the mention of his name. Did he know what we were talking about?

"Yes it's Christy. Yes, she's fine. I'm talking to her about it now. No, you can't talk to her. Look, she is fine!" Amber screamed. A crooked smile crept upon my lips. It felt quite nice that Danny was worried about me. I heard an abrupt door slam.

"Argh. He hasn't stopped asking about you. I had to wrestle him to get to the phone this morning." She sighed. "Okay, so meet me at San Diego Mall, say two-ish?"

"WHAT? NO!" I said, shocked.

"Why not? It'll be good for you."

"Firstly, I have no money whatsoever, since Mum cut pocket money and also, I just don't feel like hanging out right now." I said quietly.

"Look, I will lend you the money, I've got $150 in my jar right now. Just promise to meet me by the ice-cream stand at 2 okay?"

I took a moment to think about my answer.

"Fine." I threw on my only pair of skinny jeans I had left - which felt tight around my waist and picked out my black t-shirt with rock guitars on it. I put on some liquid eyeliner (which I had to do several times as it is harder than it looks) and left my room carrying my leather handbag Dad got me for my last birthday. I went for the door when I heard a booming voice from behind.

"Just where do you think you are going?" I turned round to see Lucy's scowling face, getting stiffer by the second.

"I need to see a friend." I said, hastily.

"You can think again. You're staying right here. You're grounded, remember?" I swore to myself as I remembered Mum's harsh speech yesterday.

"If you must know. One of my new friends; Amber, broke her leg yesterday so I'm visiting her." I said, putting on a sad, yet determined face. Lucy's face stretched into a more understanding face.

"I see. Well just make sure to be back my four and keep your phone on. You better not be lying to me though Christy Daniels." She returned to the wiping up and I grinned as I left the door. A lie had rescued my day. I should do it more often, if it has such great results.

The walk to the mall was a long way. I usually got the bus or mum took me but neither of those choices crossed my mind. I decided to get a cab half way. The driver was fat and hairy and the drive was uncomfortable because of the silence but it was worth it. Luckily I had just enough money to pay.

I didn't turn up at the mall looking flustered and I wasn't late. However, Amber was there when I reached the ice-cream stand, licking a strawberry double scoop cone.

"Hey!" She ran over and hugged me.

Amber suggested we go to lunch so we stopped for lunch in Subway. My sub was Meatball Marinara! So tasty! *Drool*

We sat there for ages, just talking, mainly about the class. Amber told me about her and Kyle at the movies. Apparently he was just about to put his arm around her, when Libby 'accidentally' pushed pass to re-do her make-up. In a way, I was jealous. It was obvious her and Kyle were going to get together, whereas now the chances of Danny and me were getting smaller by the day.

I was surprised how long we went shopping for, considering I had no money. But shopping with Amber was different. I didn't feel I had to buy anything. Instead we just tried on piles of clothes and just didn't buy them. It was more the fun, than the spending. Shopping with Tia was completely different. Though we had our laughs, it was serious shopping. By the time I left it was 4 'o'clock and I had only spent $12.50.

When I got in the door, smiling broadly, I looked over and saw Lucy standing at the sink irritably.

"So how's your _friend_?" Her teeth grinded horribly. I had totally forgotten my excuse. No one would spend 5 hours visiting a friend.

"Enjoy the mall, did we? Buy much?" She shouted. I had never seen Lucy like this. She was so stressed out and angry. Mum jumped down the stairs, as if fresh from a soothing bath.

"Hello all!" She yelled, grinning widely. Why? Why was she like this? Ever since the _incident _a few weeks ago she had never looked so happy.

"What's with you?" I said harshly.

"Oh nothing, I'm just happy, that's all."

"Mum, Christy lied to me about visiting her friend to go shopping even though she is grounded." Lucy said, folding her arms.

"Grounded? Oh, I'm sure Christy didn't mean to do whatever she did. Just don't do it again sweetheart, ok?" She hugged me tightly then bounced across the room happily.

I know it's harsh to wish unhappiness upon her but her happiness was frightening, considering the situation. My throat went dry. I was thinking of _it _again. Mum said I shouldn't. It'll only make me feel horrible. So, I pushed it out my mind. Sort of. After the encounter with Mum, memories of the _incident _clung to me all day.

Then again, surely I should be happy. She said I wasn't grounded anymore. For some reason. That isn't like Mum at all. I decided to maybe talk to Lisa, since I hadn't in so long. I walked into her room and she was sobbing on her bed.

"Lisa?"

"What do you want?" She covered her face in embarrassment.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. Get out!" She battered me with the pillow as I left. Katie had locked herself in her room and so had Mark. Justin had taken a nap and Scott was asleep. Mum and Lucy had gone food shopping. Never had I felt so alone in the house.

Monday morning getting ready for school was fun. For the first week, it was all about first impressions. But now I could throw on anything, in moderation of course. I got up at 6 and straightened my hair. When it was just right, I got dressed. My favourite pair of jeans and my old vintage Mickey Mouse t-shirt from when we went to Disney World Florida looked perfect. I got downstairs and watched a bit of TV. But I didn't turn on the Sports Channel, no. I switched it to the News. Dad always watched it in the morning before he went to work.

I looked round to check no one was up yet. Taking a deep breath, I curled up onto dad's armchair and covered myself in a blanket. As I watched the news, I felt good. I felt safe and enclosed, as if my dad was cradling me. I was lucky I hadn't started my make-up because I cried. Only a little, but enough to get the top of the blanket damp. When I heard Mum coming down the stairs I jolted up and wiped my eyes.

"Hello darling! Cooked breakfast?" She beamed.

"Look Mum, I want to talk to you. It's about your positive attitude. I mean its great, but why has it come on so sudden?" Mum sighed.

"Sweetie, look. I loved your father so much and when I was sulking around the house I thought, why? Paul wouldn't want that. He would've wanted me to be up and about – and sort out his money problems, of course." Mum groaned, then continued. "So I went to the doctor's. And my doctor made me feel so much better about the situation. He was really caring about it and said I could talk to him anytime. He's really cute too!" She patted me on the shoulder and sprung over to the fridge. I stood confused on the spot. Cute? She fancied her doctor! Just a few weeks after Dad!

"MUM! The _incident _happened about 2 weeks ago. You can't seriously be thinking of embarking on a relationship with this man. You've barely had time to get over Dad!" I screamed, no doubt waking everyone.

"Darling, calm down. I don't know whether we could end up going out. I have no idea! I wasn't even thinking about it at the time, honest." She kissed me on the forehead and continued her busy work. I felt swollen. Swollen cheeks- filled with tears. A swollen heart- full of rage and betrayal. Just when I headed into the bathroom, Lucy (still in her pink dressing gown) pulled me aside.

"Give Mum a break. She may be happy about this whole doctor guy, but I still heard her crying last night before she went to sleep, and he's probably the closest thing to a relationship in her life at the moment." She released her firm grip around my arm and I trudged into the bathroom bitterly. Her phone rang and she rushed to answer it.

"George! I know; I miss you too!" She ran into 'our' room and shut the door.

I brushed my teeth and put my make-up on, a bit more this time. Tia's mum was giving me a lift today so I still had a while. Unfortunately, the spare time helped me remember that of Libby's triumph.

School was surprisingly bustling when we got there. We weren't late, we were early in fact, but it seemed everyone liked to get in early on Mondays to hear the weekend gossip. By first period, I had grasped all I could.

_**Gossip Update:**_

Tom asked out Bella on the bus apparently, and she said yes, so it seems all the tramps are getting boyfriends already.

_Everyone found out about Libby and Danny so they are all 'congratulating' them. _

_Apparently even though Alexia and Andrew are best friends, Alexia may 'like' him, if you get what I mean. _

At break, when Libby and co. went to the toilets, Danny ran over to me, as if he could only speak to me when she wasn't around.

"Christy! What happened to you on Friday?" He said, sounding deeply upset.

"Oh, um… I just felt sick." He raised his eyebrows unconvinced.

"Oh. I was really hoping we could talk and stuff." He said, looking at the floor mournfully.

"Well we sit next to each other in chemistry. We'll talk then, yeah?" I smiled. Really wide. I couldn't help myself. Every second I'm with him, I feel like I'm in heaven.

"Hey Christy." I turned and my huge grin twisted into a look of disgust. Rick. What did he want?

"Look, I know you're probably still mad at me."

"PROBABLY YEAH!"

"But, I was hoping we could put that behind us and be friends." He smiled his beautiful smile I fell in love with in old school.

"Let me think. No. Maybe in a couple of months though, when I have time to even consider your question." And then I turned my back and walked off. Just like that, I had totally rejected Rick's offer of friendship and steered clear of that whole situation again.

Through registration I could hear Libby, Bella and Chanelle talking behind me.

"You heard it right. Danny and me are a thing. Much to someone's disappointment." My throat went dry. It went silent. I knew they were whispering behind my back.

"She ran off crying?" Bella blurted. I sniffed, clenching hard to keep the tears back. Libby and Chanelle laughed manically.

"Girls, quiet!" Miss Andrew barked. "So, did everyone enjoy their first week?"

The class nodded in response.

"Well, off you go to class then. Cheerio!" She pranced out the classroom like a ballerina.

Things had changed since last week. The teachers weren't as nice. They assume after our first week we are completely settled in. And that means one thing. Seating plan. First we had Maths, with Mr James and though last week the plan was alphabetical, he changed it to people he 'thought' we would work well with. I got put next to Alexia, which was fine. After all, she's a really nice girl. The same couldn't have been said for Claire, who got put with Senita. Oh how Senita kicked up a stink as she was seated with her. I pity Claire deeply. The trouble is Rick is seated directly behind me and Emily is all across the other side of the room so he can say all his crap without her hearing it. While trying to do Geometry, I got a tap on the shoulder.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" He said.

"Don't have one, sorry." I snapped.

A few minutes later Alexia passed me a neatly folded piece of paper.

_Christy, _

_You may be like this now, but I know soon you'll forgive me and we can be friends again. And maybe more. Rick. x_

For a second, I threw up in my mouth. And maybe more? Please. For the rest of the Maths lesson, I felt uncomfortable. Uncomfortable to the fact, that chances are he had his eyes on me right now, just watching me.

When the bell rang I was so happy. I leaped over to Catherine and Amber who were seated next to each other and began chatting away.

We spent break time sitting in the form room talking. Tia was talking about some boy she saw through her car window, of course. I heard a loud stamp beside me. We all turned round in shock.

"Oh sorry, did that scare you?" Libby's glaring face was booming down towards us. "I was just telling the girls about me and DANNY'S date on Saturday." She grinned smugly and Bella and Chanelle cackled loudly. She bent down, level with my ear.

"It was GREAT." She whispered. I lurched from the table, fists clenched. Shannon and Claire grasped my arms, holding me back. Libby laughed and the trio walked off proudly.

"I'll get her back eventually." I muttered.

Chapter 18 October Begins

School got better as the days whizzed by. By October 2nd Danny and me were closer than ever. Even though he was still with Libby, we cherished every moment we had together when she wasn't around. It was as though, he hated Libby and all he really wanted to do was spend his time with me, but every time she charged back into the room he would sprint over to his locker. Amber and Kyle are so close to becoming a couple it's unbelievable. However, they're only friends, even though they've gone out loads of times, just them two. Tia has gone a month without getting a single boyfriend, in hope Tony will go out with her. It's strange though, her being single for so long. Catherine said her mum's treatment was going well, so she had a lot higher spirits at school, which was great. I've been round her house – it's amazing! It's really big and posh and has a lovely garden. By now, I had been to everyone's house (in our group). I must say though, Catherine's is the best.

But sadly, as school got better, home got worse. The doctor who Mum said 'made her smile' is now her 'casual man friend who she goes out with'. In other words, she ALREADY has a boyfriend. In protest, I rarely speak to her. I only do when it's urgent, because to be frank, it sickens me. She says soon, we can meet him. All we hear about all day is how great he is, and how he is 'dying' to meet us. I think about Dad a lot. Every night before I go to sleep, every morning when I wake up and basically every minute when I'm not doing anything. I still cry a lot too. I don't at school, but usually when I'm alone. Lisa is still acting funny. It may just be the Joey fiasco, but she's been very distant. Well, more distant than she used to be. Katie hasn't been herself either, not since Mum made her stop dancing.

It's strange though because Mum doesn't have a job, so she made Lisa get a part-time job and made us stop all our activities, but since she met 'him' she can still afford to go out every weekend. Apparently it's because he pays and he wants to help. But, Mum doesn't seem to be worried about the money issue anymore, as if it was just a little problem that has gone away. It's like she has everything sorted out.

I got the bus as usual and peered out the window at the orange leaves falling from the trees and the brown branches shivering in the wind. Claire clambered onto the bus and shuddered loudly in the cold.

"How aren't you wearing a coat?" She shouted.

"This jumper is surprisingly warm." I grinned. We both did, and sat there huddled for warmth, giggling throughout the journey. Just before the bus stopped, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Darling! Just letting you know, I'm going out this afternoon so I won't be here when you get back! Lucy's taking Scott to playgroup so she won't be home either. I've sorted everyone else, so it will just be you! Money's on the side for pizza!" I hung up. Angrily.

I saw Danny standing outside leaning against the wall as he always did. I walked (half-ran) over to him and we hugged, juts like every morning. Kyle was there too, so I gave him a quick hug as well.

"Christy, you going to José's party?" Danny put his arm round me and spoke loudly in my ear, above all the noise.

"Haven't heard about it." I felt quite hurt that José hadn't invited me. After all, we speak quite a lot.

"Really? The whole class is going. And more." He said shockingly.

José squeezed through our crowd of friends and panted as he stood in front of me.

"Christy, there you are! I'm having a party on Halloween. A costume party- you know. You're invited, so ask if you can come and get back to me." He smiled and once again went into the pit of hugging arms.

"A costume party! I wonder what I'll go as!"

"So you can go then?" Danny asked, grinning.

"Of course I can." I smiled.

"Good, can't wait to see you there." He grinned. Again. I died inside. Literally. Just like I do every time I look at him. Surely, he feels the same way, or he wouldn't act like it around me. Just as I thought life was perfect, the trio of evil walked across the traffic lights and formed a line down the group of us, for them to walk down. I hadn't noticed them, until Libby shoved me out the way, against the wall.

"Move it freak." She kissed Danny passionately, right in front of me, and everyone else.

I began rolling up my sleeves, ready for a punch but Tia pulled me in through the gates.

"Save it for later girl." She laughed.

We got into school early so I went to the toilets with Tia to apply more make-up.

"Any news on Tony?" I asked, between pouting for lip-gloss.

"Well, he's still with Caitlin. But he's going to José's party, so I'm going to work on him there. Plus, we sit with each other in English and we have that today."

When we had finished we trotted on to the form room. Passing several fit seniors on the way! Shannon and Catherine were already in and were sitting on a desk talking about José's party. It seemed everyone was going.

Through all the excitement of the party and the fact that so many people were going, the classroom was a blur. The whole day was. The only conversations I could hear hammering through my earlobes were that of; what people were going to wear, whom to go with and so on.

When I got home, I through my bag on the chair and jumped in excitement, ready and prepared to ask Mum whether I could go. Then I remembered. No one would be home because Mum's gone out. Hooray. For once I was irritated for being home alone.

I clambered upstairs and grasped Snowy from his hutch. We hadn't hugged in so long and I really needed someone to talk to. I rested him on my tummy as I sat on my bed, peering at the ceiling and telling him my thoughts and feelings. In a way, it felt like therapy. As though, Snowy was my shrink, taking in every detail of the things I said. But I knew, he was just a rabbit.

The phone rang, abruptly. I jolted up from my bed, nearly knocking Snowy flying. I lurched over my desk and seized the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is that Christy?" A dark, charming voice echoed down the phone.

"Yes. Who's this?"

"Its Danny." My heart skipped a beat. Why was he calling me? "Look, I'm not doing anything right now and I kind of want someone to talk to. So, would you mind coming out?"

I couldn't answer. I was completely stunned. Eventually I managed to get out a few words.

"Yeah. Sure." Oh the stupidity!

"Can we meet at the Plaza, say 30 minutes?"

"Yeah." I said, casually.

I whizzed around my room for ages. I had nothing to wear. _Nothing._ I threw on a blue snoopy t-shirt and black trousers with trainers. I practically jogged the whole way to the Plaza. Not seeing Danny in sight, I went into the groggy public bathrooms, as the line in Pizza Express was too long. I quickly applied foundation, eye shadow, mascara and liner before I saw Danny appear through the window. He was wearing his lovely skater jacket.

I rushed out, looking casual and cool.

"Hey!" I waved. He saw me and waved over.

"C'mon, we'll get a pizza." He put his arm around me and we walked into the pizza joint and waited.

"So what's up? You sounded different on the phone."

"Well. It's Libby." He took a deep breath. So did I. "I don't know what to do. I keep seeing her with these boys, the year above us. I know, she wouldn't cheat on me, but I'm just so worried. I don't want to make the wrong decision. What do you think I should do?" The waiter took us to our table and we ordered. I didn't really know what to say. I wasn't going to give him advice on how to get back on track with Libby.

As we seeped our Cola I thought of the nicest thing to tell Danny that could also benefit me.

"Well the most important thing in a stable relationship is honesty and trust. So you're going to have to talk to her about it. There's no other way around the situation."

"But what if she flips out and questions me about my trust." He sighed.

"Then she's not the best girlfriend, is she?" I placed my cupped hands over his on the table. For a split second, a spark of electricity shot through my body. He looked up and smiled and placed his other hand on top. We were staring deeply at each other, like there was nothing else in the world.

"You're a great friend Christy." He leaned in when he mentioned my name. I leaned forward, in turn.

"So are you." Then, just when I thought the unimaginable and unbelievable would happen, Danny gasped.

"What is it?" Our hands broke away, as fear rushed through my veins.

"Libby! She's out there with Bella and Chanelle!" He began to get up and slip on his jacket.

"Well, can't you meet them later. She doesn't know you're here." I begged.

"Christy, this is my chance. I can talk to her about it now. Thanks for the advice." He touched me on the shoulder before he left the pizza joint and I was left alone.

I jogged home again, as it was getting dark and Mum would be home soon. I got in just before Mum. Followed by Lucy and Justin. Then everyone else. Except Lisa, but that wasn't any change.

When I sat down for dinner, I acted as though I had been in the whole time.

"So what have you been up to Christy?" Mum said as she scooped up some peas.

"Stuff. In my room."

"Well, that sounds interesting." She said cheerfully.

"No it doesn't." Mum brushed off my anger.

"Did everyone have a good day at school?"

"Mr Davis caught me talking, so I got a detention." Mark replied.

"There were dance trials at school, but I didn't get in." Katie answered scornfully.

"What? That's crazy!" Lucy laughed.

"Yes, that can't be right. You're my little ballerina!" Mum chuckled.

"Yeah, but we needed a level 4 certificate and you cut me from ballet, before I could take my exam. That's why." She growled. Dinner, nowadays, were awful. Mum always tried to make conversation, but it was clear even Katie was unsatisfied with Mum's new attitude.

"Well, don't worry darling. They'll be other dance competitions. And besides, if Sam does move in-"

"WHAT?" My voice screamed louder than it ever had. "Moving in? Please tell me I imagined your last sentence." I pleaded. Even Katie slammed down her knife and fork in protest.

"It's just something we were discussing…" Mum flushed red.

"Dad died 2 months ago!" I screeched.

"How can you even consider something like that?" Katie yelped.

"Mum, I have to agree. It is quite soon. To be fair, I'm still quite shocked you're even dating."

"Well the truth is Sam has been putting money aside for a house and he said that if things keep on going as well as they do, maybe soon he could move in! I thought he was quite a good idea, since it may be the solution of our money problems!" Mum squealed close to tears.

"Oh, so you're using him for money. Classy."

"Of course not! I really like him! I may even love him!" She shouted. But straight away, she cupped her mouth and broke down into tears.

"You're sick." I leaned over and whispered softly into her ear. Taking Katie and Mark by the hand we trudged up the stairs and shut the door of my room.

The three us stayed in there for a while. Just talking. I don't think Mum realises the silent impact her selfish act is giving Mark and Katie.

Chapter 19 Meeting Sam

On Sunday night, we all had to do the thinkable. We had to meet and properly acquaint ourselves with _Sam_. All weekend I had been excited because José's party was next Saturday I had bought my 'Vampire Queen' costume; which looked great!

But then on Sunday afternoon, Mum told us _Sam _was coming over to 'meet the family'. Apparently he's been psyched about meeting us for weeks. She told us all to look our best so that when he came – everything was perfect. I stayed in my room. All day. Luckily I had a mini-fridge by my bed so I could at least have drinks without going downstairs. When I finished my English essay I decided _maybe; _just maybe, I should give Sam a chance. I put on my skinny jeans, cleanest trainers and a top with flowers on. When I came down stairs, Mum had sat everyone down on the sofa, even Lisa. Lucy was holding Scott so I put Justin on my lap.

I thought it may look a bit weird, because to me, it looked as though we were preparing for a photo shoot and that we were basically parading ourselves to him. The doorbell rang and Mum took a breath.

"Well, be nice." She said, laughing a little.

We heard the door open, a squeal and the sound of an embrace. I rolled my eyes, but Lucy nudged me and I put on a smile.

"Everyone, this is Sam." She pointed to a tall, handsome gentleman in a shirt and trousers. He looked about Mum's age; maybe younger. His hair was a chestnut brown colour, with beautiful brown eyes – just like Danny's..

"Hi there!" He said enthusiastically, clearing having rehearsed what to say. "I'm Sam." His smile was so broad I thought his cheekbones might collapse. When we all sat at the table, dinner was awkward. In a way. Though people were talking, everyone could tell the atmosphere wasn't great.

"So Katie, tell me, do you know what you want to be when you're older?" He asked, while cutting his turkey.

"Well I had hoped a dancer, sir." She said timidly. Sam laughed.

"That's great! But you don't have to call me sir. You can call me d-."

"Sam. You can call him Sam." I cut in, furiously. If he were about to say what I think he was, I would have pounced on him from my seat.

"Christy, isn't it?" He asked, turning his attention to me. Everyone looked over, Mum-picking broccoli out of her teeth.

"Yeah." I hid my face under my fringe.

"Your mum has told me a lot about you. I hear you like football. You know I have these tickets to the next game if you want-". His voice droned on and on in my mind. Mum sucked in some air and looked at me hopefully.

"Bribery? No thank you." I slammed down my cutlery and charged up the stairs, making as much clutter as possible.

I fell onto my bed, pressing my pillow to my ears, sobbing with anger and frustration.

As hard as I squeezed I heard his patronising voice in my head. I could Mum apologising for me downstairs.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried bringing you here." She sobbed. I heard them embrace and him, kissing my mother's curly hair.

"Well I best start warming up to them now."

"I just don't want to be the one to tell them you're moving in." She said, sniffing loudly. I lifted my head, assuring my balance and got up from the bed. I steadily walked down the stairs, quiet as a mouse. When I walked into the front room, they backed away from each other and Mum wiped her tears.

"Darling. Are you alright now?" I sucked in breath as anger seethed through every vein in my body.

"You…COW!" I clawed at her aggressively. "You make me sick! Both of you!" I ran for the door, Mum crying wildly. I didn't even put on shoes. I just opened the front door and slammed it behind me. The street pavements were cold. Claire's house wasn't far. I could stay there for a while. At least until I get my head around the fact we could have a new live-in _dad_.

**Chapter 20**

**José's Party**

The day had arrived. It was party time. After the long wait, it was Saturday 31st October, Halloween. I was beyond excited. The first proper _party _I've ever been too. And it was going to be awesome.

After my burst when Sam came over, Mum threatened not to let me go. But I promised that I would behave form now on. Since I overheard them, Mum hasn't mentioned him moving in soon to anyone else. She acted as if I hadn't even heard. Still going with the whole _happy families_ act. At breakfast, I came down later, wearing my peach flavoured facemask – to ensure maximum face softness for the party and Mum asked:

"So, everyone. What did you think of Sam?" She munched her toast, peering into the centre of the table. For a minute, no one answered.

"He was ok." Mark said shamefully. Mum looked at Lisa, hoping for encouragement but Lisa simply slumped further into her chair. See what I mean about a completely changed Lisa? Normally she would shout the roof off about her opinion, and what she thought.

"He seemed very nice, Mum." Lucy leant her over and cupped her hand. I glared at her. What a hypocrite.

"So Christy that big party is tonight. Do you want anyone over to get ready with?" Mum smiled.

"Yeah, Tia's coming over." I said coldly. Mum twitched and got up to see to Scott, who was crying.

"You know, you could cut your mum some slack." Lucy leaned in and whispered.

"You didn't hear what I heard last night." She looked at me, confused.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing." I went into the bathroom and sorted my facemask. It had got sticky and hard.

57


End file.
